Wish Upon A Star
by WhateverGoes09
Summary: Ria, a princess is sent to a foreign land while her parents deal with an unexpected pregnancy. Whirlwind action and romance ensue.
1. Happy Curseday not

**Hey I am not going to start with her being cursed as a baby. That is just so old. It will start at her birth though. No I am not going to describe every year of her life. This first chapter will start off in third POV and end in first POV. Well hope you like!!!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any characters or places you recognize from the Ella Enchanted books.**

_**Happy Curse-day!!! (not)**_

The Princess is so beautiful. I have never seen such an adorable baby, well, besides the Prince of Frell.

I have come for the King and Queen of Frell. They are wishing to have peace agreements with Gondola, the land of the new princess. They have been unable to come, however, because of the Queen's current condition. They are expecting any day now, in fact. I hope I will be able to leave soon so I can be there for the birth of their child.

Ah. There is the Queen now. I must go and give my gift.

"Hello Queen Isabelle," I said with a curtsy. "I expect you are very proud."

"Yes, James and I are very happy with our little girl," she replied with a graceful nod of her head.

"I am here to represent the King and Queen of Frell. I am sure you know of the Queen's current condition," I said.

"Yes, we are very happy for them. We send them luck."

"Well, the King didn't want to leave the Queen alone so he stayed and sent me. He was sure you wouldn't mind," I said.

"Nor do we."

"Well they sent a gift for your young princess," I told her.

"That is very kind of them."

"Yes, I believe it is something the Queen especially picked out for her," I said with a grin.

"Well, it should something worth keeping then," she said with a twinkle in her eye.

"I believe it was made by fairies." I told her with a smirk on the inside.

She laughed a pretty little laugh. "I am sure my daughter will love it."

I got the box out that had the gift in it. It was a beautiful green book with silver pages and edging. It had the little Princess's name on it in large silver lettering on the front and on the side so that if it was put on a bookshelf it could be found easily. All the pages were blank. I showed it to Queen Isabelle.

"Wow!" she said softly. "May I look at it?" she asked.

"Of course," I replied. I handed the book to her. She opened it.

"It is empty," she said confusedly.

"Yes, it is for the Princess to fill in for herself. You might want to wait until she gets older to give it to her."

"Okay, I believe I will. Tell Queen Ella we send our thanks Mandy,"

"Yes, we hope to see you soon," I said.

"Goodbye, and have a safe trip," she said

"Thank you and I hope we shall be able to have you soon."

"Yes, I look forward to seeing Ella and James is hoping to go ogre hunting with Char and I am hoping to see this new child of theirs soon. I am sure it will be as adorable as little Derek."

"I am sure it will be, but I really should go, since I want to be there for the birth."

"Oh, I am sorry for keeping you,"

"It is quite alright, I enjoy spending time with you."

"Oh, thank you. Goodbye," she said blushing slightly.

"Goodbye," I said.

**8 years later…**

_April 20th _

_Finally it is my birthday. I am turning eight today. My name is Princess Andrea Lynn Isabelle Patricia of Gondola. We are having a party with some very boring nobles and dukes. Jeremy won't be there so it will be even more boring. Jeremy is a duke that is around the castle a lot and we always get into trouble. I think that is why mother didn't invite him. I think she is hoping I will meet a girl I can play with. I kind of hope so, too. I want to be around other girls my age. We will see who I meet tonight. This could be very enjoyable. I have to go and get ready now. _

I had to take a bath after I was done writing in my journal I got from my mother. She said it was from Queen Ella of Frell and that she got it at my birth celebration, but didn't give it to me since it wouldn't be of use to me until now.

Since it was my birthday Clara, my personal servant, let me pick out the scent I wanted in my bath. I picked roses. My favorite flower is lilac and I usually get that scent, but I wanted a little change.

I got into a pretty light blue cotton dress with a darker shade of blue thread embroidered into tiny intricate flowers that had a lot of them at the bottom of the dress and then they spread further out to the top. There were short sleeves that were made of a thin sheer dark blue color. There was a dark blue sheer ribbon around the waist that was tied into a bow in the back. I had my light brown hair with blonde streaks half up in a bun with a dark blue ribbon tied around it. The rest of my hair fell into small waves. My tanned skin, pink lips, and blue eyes made me look like an angel. I liked that. It made people unsuspecting of me when I did bad things.

"Ria you look like a picture," Clara told me. Ria is my nickname. Everyone I like calls me that. People, mostly rich snobby nobles, only call me Princess or Andrea.

"I know," I said. And I did. I didn't need to be reminded.

"You are so modest Princess," she said sarcastically while laughing.

"Thank you, and its Ria," I replied. I didn't catch on to sarcasm very well.

She started laughing again. "It was meant as a joke, RIA."

Now I started to laugh. We are strange. "I have to go to the party. See you tonight and I will tell you everything."

"Alright. Have a nice night Ria. Oh, and don't get into trouble"

"Don't worry I will," I said under my breath.

"What was that?" Clara asked suspiciously.

"Good evening Clara."

"That child is going to cause much trouble tonight. I can feel it, but I sure wish I could see the looks on all the nobles faces when she does whatever she is doing." Clara muttered with a quiet laugh as Ria left.

I walked into the room after having my name announced. My mother and father were waiting at the bottom of the steps for me. They gave me a hug. I think my mother and father make a handsome couple. My father has brown hair and pretty, warm eyes. He was about six feet tall. He wasn't chubby or too slim, but he did have some muscles. My mother is fairly tall as well, but not as tall as father. She has dark blonde hair and red full lips. She has nice curves and is not too large. They were wearing matching outfits of the same color blue as my dress. I thought it to be almost too much blue, but that is our national color.

"There are plenty of young girls here. You should go and meet them. You could find some new friends," my mother said.

"I doubt it. Most are too vain and snobby and only care that I am rich and a princess."

"Well if you meet one of them then politely excuse your self and join another group of girls," my father answered. He is very wise. That makes him a good King. Though I am only eight and have simple little problems that are easy to solve.

"Alright," I whined.

"Be good," they chorused after me. Why do they think I am always going to cause trouble? Oh, that's right because I am.

Well I wandered around and came across a group of girls. They were talking about someone. I decided to join in the conversation.

"Did you go to Frell lately?"

"No, why"

"There is a very nice dress store that just opened there."

"Oh, I think I have been there. I saw Prince Derek there with his sister, Paige, and Queen Ella."

"What was he like?"

"He was very handsome."

They all began to giggle pointlessly. I suppose they were hoping to marry him or something. There is no prince for our land. I am an only child. I guess they have to go to the nearest land if they want to marry a royal. I was getting thoroughly bored. Thankfully my father declared that it was time for the banquet to start. If I wanted my plan to work I would have to work fast. I rushed off while everyone was being seated. I sat down quickly several minutes later. My mother looked at me with a reproving look like she knew I was up to something. I stared back feigning an innocent look.

The food came out. The vegetables came out first, then the meat. When the chicken came I didn't take any. My parents took everything I took. They think they are pretty sly. Well so am I. I took some contaminated fruits. My parents did as well. Haha. That would show them not to try and get past my tricks.

Everyone started to eat. Soon though they were all coughing and asking for water. Hahahahaha. My plan worked. I put a ton of spices on about half of the food brought out. My parents looked at me angrily. They asked what was good to eat. I told them. By the looks on their faces I knew I was in trouble.

Suddenly we heard a tiny tinkling laugh that seemed like it was trying to be muffled. I looked around. It belonged to a girl about my age. She had red hair and green eyes. I knew I would like her if I met her. I told my mother I think I found a new friend.

"Let's hope she can control you," she answered me.

Soon afterward everyone left. I don't think they wanted to know what else I had up my sleeve. I did meet that girl. Her name is Sydney. She is the daughter of the seamstress Penelope. I am glad she isn't a noble. That would have been upsetting to me. I'm sure she will be visiting soon.

As soon as all of the guests were gone my mother had that look in her eye and I knew I was going to have a heaping desert of punishment and lecture. Well maybe just a lecture. I mean, come on, it is my birthday.

We went to my room and my mother said all of her usual things and ended with

"I wish I knew what you were thinking." If we knew then what we know now she wouldn't have said that, because then with a smell of lilacs a fairy appeared. I grew to hate that smell.

"Happy Birthday Andrea. I don't believe I gave you a gift at your birth so I will give you one now and your mother gave me a great idea for one. I give you the gift to answer any question you are asked. Ohh,and you can't lie. Goodbye," and she left with another poof and a whiff of lilacs.

My mother screamed one thing…

"Lucinda!"

**Well that is the beginning of my story. I know what she did was sort of stupid I couldn't come up with anything else. Yup that was Mandy in the beginning of the story and Ella and Char's children are Derek and Paige. If you have any ideas tell me with a review!!!!!!!! Look in my profile for when I am going to update next. She will be older in the next chapter. I am thinking of having a few flashbacks of what happened in between her eighth birthday and her presently.**


	2. 8 Year Anniversary

**Hey I am typing this before I got any reviews so I can't answer any questions you have. I am getting excited to type this story. It is my first one so I'm learning how the system works. I am excited. She is 8 years older than the last chapter. So that would make her 16. Well hear is the next chappie! Please R&R.**

_8 Year Anniversary_

_April 13th _

_It is a week away from my birthday. Woohoo. I will have one great big party to go to where I will have to deal with my curse. I hope that Sydney can come and help me pick out what to wear. _Knock knock. _Oh great someone probably needs me to tell them what I want for decorations. Being royal can be a pain._

"Yes," I asked questioningly when I opened the door.

"Her Majesty requests your presence in her bedroom Princess,"

"Oh Carl, quit being so formal," I told him disgustedly.Carl is in his mid-twenties but he always likes doing that act of pretending to be so formal and everything.

"That is part of my job as messenger, Ria," he said with a small smile.

"Am I supposed to be escorted there as well?" I asked jokingly.

"I think the Queen would prefer it," I let out a groan, "BUT, I will let it slide this time."

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you," I said while giving him a big hug.

"Would it have been so bad for me to escort you?" he asked pretending to be hurt.

"No it just annoys me that we have to act all prissy even when no one is around to see," I explained to him.

"Ah, I see. Oh and Princess you may want to learn to control your impulses," Carl said with a small smirk.

"Shush up. It would have been much easier if Lucinda gave me the gift to know how to be ladylike."

Carl started laughing. "That may be true but, you would not be as much fun if you acted like all of the other court ladies."

"I have to meet my mother now. Can't keep royalty waiting you know,"

"Yes, run along. Goodbye."

"Bye."

As I thought of our conversation it brought me back to the night I got my curse.

_8 years previously_

"_Mother?" I said confusedly._

"_Dear that was the fairy Lucinda. I would know her anywhere."_

"_Yes, what about her?" I questioned_

"_She is known for giving people 'gifts' as she calls them but they turn out to be more like curses," my Mother told me._

"_So this 'gift' could work against me?"_

"_I am afraid that is very possible, especially since you are royal. I am so sorry honey. We are going to have to find out the extent of this 'gift'," she said._

_End Flashback_

It turns out that the curse is only active when I am directly asked a question and, well...I always have to tell the truth. My parents have kept me away from people as much as possible so my curse can't work against me. They have done this ever since I was twelve and it almost ruined my family.

_4 years ago_

_We are in the market looking for dresses. I got separated from my mother. Someone grabbed me. _

"_Alright Princess, do you know any secret passageways into the castle?" one big burly man asked._

"_Yes," I squeaked out._

_He started laughing. "Tell us where they are now, Princess."_

"_One is in th-" I got cut off by my mother._

"_Take him away," she yelled_

_End Flashback_

See something like that could easily happen. My parents worried about our safety so they kept me inside the palace gates a lot, unless it was to visit someone we trusted.

But being away from people made me become kind of vain and I don't know how to decently act around people. Sure I had lessons in etiquette but it isn't the same as being with real people. I can be kind of rude sometimes.

I have finally come to my parents' room. Their room is halfway across the castle from mine. I wonder what she wants to talk about in here? We usually have conversations in the family room. I knocked.

"Come in." came my mothers voice.

"Hi."

"Ria, dear, how would you like to visit the Frellan castle and Queen Ella?"

"I would hate it!" I shouted. I know it sounds childish but I don't like any royals even though I am one myself.

"Well you are going to learn to like it because you are going there for a couple of months after your birthday!!!!!"

Whoa! My mother NEVER snaps back at me that quickly and over something as silly as this.

"Mother, what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong at all. My hormones are a little out of whack. You are going to have a little brother or sister in a few months," she said with a grin.

"Really?" I gave a little shriek of happiness and did a small happy dance. "That is great, but why do I have to go to Frell? You know what I think about royals."

"I do know what you think but your father and I would like some alone time before the baby comes and Ella offered to have you over for a while. She hasn't seen you at all and would like to visit with you. You know how good of friends we are and she has a daughter your age."

"Alright, I guess I can put up with it for a while under the circumstances, but I will be back in time for the birth right?"

"Of course dear, we wouldn't have this child's only sibling not here when it arrives. Now you will have to start packing because you are leaving in a week." She said the last sentence so quickly I almost didn't catch it. She plugged her ears waiting for an outburst, which was a smart idea since that was what I was about to do but good old pop came in right then to shoo me out.

"Your mother gets tired quickly so don't keep her busy too long. Go get ready for your trip. You will be leaving with Ella and Char right after the ball. Yes they are coming. No buts. It is the most convenient for us and them. We will see you at dinner."

"Who…what…how…how did you know what we were talking about? You just came in." I asked flabbergasted at what he just said.

"I could tell by the look on your face. Now go wash up and let your mother get some rest."

"Now I am not that far along yet and I am a big girl and can handle things myself," mother said as father helped her to stand up.

"Yes but we don't want you to strain yourself," dad replied.

"I know but…"

"I think I will leave now. Bye."

_It's me again, well who else would it be? I just got a load of news today. I am getting a new brother or sister AND I have to go to Frell. Fun huh? Not the second one but, to help out my mom I guess I can go._ _Nighty-night._

The next week was full of planning for the upcoming party. I had to get a new dress made. My mother insisted on picking out the material. I let her. She usually has such good style. Maybe the baby caused her vision to go bad because she picked out a really ugly material. It starts off as being purple on the bottom but comes out being bright pink at the top. There are rhinestones the size of tomatoes spread out all over it. Well maybe not a tomato but they were too large for a dress. It is going to be made into a spaghetti strap dress with a very low v-neckline. It is a very shiny material, I can never think of the name of it though. Oh well. I will wear my choker necklace and matching bracelet with alternating pink and purple gems. Actually the dress might turn out pretty with the right accessories.

Guests for the party have been arriving nonstop all week. I don't think they are all here for my birthday. I think they were invited to hear the announcement of another child on the way. I don't mind. It will take the focus off of me at the party.

Sydney came the night before the party to help keep me sane with all of the commotion going on. I was grateful for that. She helped me pick out my clothes to take to Frell. I put it off as long as I could in case that it turns out that I wasn't going to go. We talked for a long time since we won't be seeing each other for a while. We eventually fell asleep.

When I woke up the next day I remembered that Ella, Char, and their kids were going to be arriving right away in the morning. Oh great a whole day of entertaining a snobby prince and prissy princess. I just can't wait for that. On the contrary, I took as long as I could to get dressed. I wore a light green dress with pink buds embroidered on it and little dark green leaves all over. I had half of my hair put up and had a silver clip with emeralds on it in my hair. I wore my charm bracelet and a silver necklace with a pink flower charm. I had to look my best when greeting royalty. Hah!

As I was going down the steps I decided to go slide down the banister for a change. It was a lot of fun. At the end of the stairs somebody stood there watching me. I slid off of the end and not so gracefully landed. To say the least I ran right in to that unlucky on-looker at the bottom of the steps. And guess who it turned out to be…

"I have had worse landings than that in my day," came the masculine voice that was trying to keep me up.

"I'm sorry about that it is my first time sliding down a banister. I haven't been able to master the landing technique yet," I said slightly sarcastically. Yes I do have manners. I said sorry.

The boy, I mean man, well whatever, gave a nice deep laugh at that. "The trick to landing is to get your feet close to the ground and when you get off of the banister slide them on the ground to slow yourself down."

"Thanks for the tip, but I have to go meet the handsome and mighty prince of Frell," I said being very sarcastic at handsome and mighty.

He gave another low rumble of laughter. "Shall I escort you to meet his Majesty?" he asked.

I didn't want to be rude to someone I didn't know so I said, "Sure, what the heck."

He burst out laughing again. "You are not like other court ladies, umm, oh yeah I didn't catch your name. May I ask what it is?"

"It depends. Who are you?" I asked. Hey I can't take too many risks. I don't know all of the people running around these days and it could turn out bad.

Then we came to the door of the dining hall. That is where I was meeting the snobs. Oh goody.

"Well this is my stop. Bye." I said to him but he just stood there.

"What?" I asked him.

"I know my manners. Ladies first," he replied

Umm…okay. I went in and boy I was not expecting this.

"Ah, I see you have found my daughter Derek," came my mother's overly sweet voice. I looked at her. She was unnoticablely glaring at me.

Wait a minute! Isn't Derek the prince's name? Omigod!

"Your Derek?" I asked with a slight quiver in my voice.

"Yes, and I assume you are Andrea?"

"Umm, yeah," was my intelligent answer.

"Mother, you should have seen her run into me when she was done coming down the banister, and then she gave me the third degree," he said while chuckling slightly. I had a nice red complexion when he was done with his little speech. That arrogant jerk! Who dare he embarrass me!

"Well, pardon me but I have to be careful about the people I meet. I didn't see you handing out personal information to me," I said.

"Ah, but you didn't ask for it either," he replied.

That got an encore from my cheeks.

Before I had a chance to rip his head off Ella interrupted me.

"Now Derek that is no way to talk to a lady. Apologize right now." She had a scary edge in her voice and I knew the jerk would obey her so I started to smirk. Only my plan backfired.

"And Andrea, don't even think about putting on a smirk. I don't know where you get it from to act so rude to anyone that is even in the castle. You know we only allow certain people stay here. You will apologize as well," came my mother's voice.

"I am so sorry for embarrassing you. I realize I was now. I sometimes act pretty stupid," came Derek's sincere apology.

"Sorr-arh!" I said so quietly that I don't think anyone heard me.

"What did you say?" my mother asked. Damn it!

"I am so sorry to have offended you before almighty prince of Fr-ah!" I said going on my knees pretending to grovel.

"It is quite alright. And it's Derek. No need to grovel. You could have just said sorry, and what was that about?" he asked helping me to my feet.

"Yes it is necessary otherwise my mother would have been upset and it is very annoying being forced to apologize," I whispered. I wasn't lying. Really! It is a pain being forced to apologize.

"You would make a great actress Andrea. Did I hear you slide down banisters," Queen Ella asked.

"She doesn't normally do that…" my mother started off, but she was cut off.

"No it's great. It is like a family pastime for us. Since we are all acquainted, why don't you go horseback riding while Isabelle and I have a nice long chat."

"Alright, and you may call me Ria. All my good friends do," I told Ella.

"Okay, Ria. Oh and Derek find your sister and introduce her to Ria. And take her horseback riding as well. You know how she loves it."

"Yes mother. Come on Ria."

When we got outside the door I said, and don't judge me if this sounds terribly mean but I really don't like him, "When I said friends you weren't included in that definition," then I stalked off to my room. I could hear him following me but I made it to my room before him and locked the door as I got ready to horseback ride. I did, after all, have to meet his sister.

Little did I know that our mothers were discussing our future at that precise moment.

**So that is my second chapter. The beginning is corny I know. Oh well. I hope you like Derek. He may have seemed like a jerk at that part but he was confused of how to act around Andrea. No more hints!!! Sorry this is so long! I really got into it. PUHLEESE R&R!!!!!**


	3. An Unexpected Friend

**Thanks to my three reviewers, Belle Quest, fairypixie3, and ladeportista4 I now have at least one review and am confident to type another chapter. This time I am looking for at least five reviews. You will become famous because I will type your name on the next chapter after I get your review. Haha. Okay maybe not but I will still type your name. Okay and on to the chapter…**

_An Unexpected Friend_

_April 20th _

_This is the worst birthday ever so far, except maybe my eighth birthday. I have had to deal with that arrogant prince and now I will have to put up with him and his sister for the whole afternoon. I think I will take Sydney along…_

Sydney's room is connected to Ria's. Ria went over there and asked her to come but she wasn't there. Go figure. There was a note. It said "Sorry, I can't stay. I had to go to meet my father about something. I will be back for the party. Bye."

Great now I have to meet Him alone.

I went back into my room and changed into my riding dress. When I went to open the door no one was there. Then I turned to walk down the hall and he was standing there leaning against the wall. He looked like he was thinking and I almost didn't want to disturb him. Then he looked up and said "I am not someone you want to make angry."

He really did look scary when he said that. I replied with my nose held slightly in the air, "Why, you can't do anything to me."

"I wouldn't be to sure about that." Oh no! Scary! HA!

"I don't think your mother would be happy with the way you have been acting, Your Highness."

He took a defeated look. "No I suppose not," he started to smirk, "but neither would yours."

Great, now I'm blushing again. "Uhh, aren't we supposed to find your sister?"

"Yes, but she is probably off looking for some guy to flirt with," he said with a roll of his eyes.

"No, I'm not! I came to find you guys. Mother told me I was to go horseback riding with you," came the voice of a girl from behind us.

"Paige! You know you aren't suppose to sneak up on me!" Paige is annoying the Prince. I think I am going to like her!

"My apologies, oh great brother o' mine. But this girl is right, mother would be upset with you."

"Fine, you win, just call me Derek okay," he said with a puppy look on his face. It was kind of cute. No I did not just think that! Eewww, gross!

It was starting to get boring fighting with him, I'm not one to hold grudges, so I decided to get along with him, and I wanted to find out more about Paige. She sounds so cool!

"Fine, Derek." He got a look in his eye so I'm guessing he got the hint.

"Okay, so where are the stables?" Paige asked.

"Don't be rude Paige!" Derek said loudly.

"Oh and it's not rude staring at someone for about five minutes?" she said. Derek started to go red. Paige and I snickered softly at it.

"Let's go," he said gruffly.

"Don't be rude Derek!" she said in the same tone of voice he just used. He stayed quiet. Oooooh the silent treatment. So scary! Not. We eventually got to the stables with Paige saying pretty rude things to Derek the whole time, if I do say so myself. Derek stayed silent the whole time. While I got the horses Derek pulled Paige aside and whispered something frantically into her ear. After that Paige didn't tease Derek, at least when she did he didn't hear.

I hopped onto my horse and the others followed suit. I was getting curious about what Derek said to Paige. I asked Paige but she just shook her head. Derek mouthed "blackmail".

We rode to the pond that was in the woods off of a path from the castle gardens. We cooled off and let the horses drink while we sat there and talked.

"So what is the blackmail about?" I asked.

Derek replied, "Oh, it's just something she doesn't want you to know. She really wants to be your friend. She was jabbering about meeting you the whole time here. Ow." Paige just elbowed him and it looked painful.

I looked at her and said, "Really?"

She got a shy look and tucked her hair behind her ears. "Yeah. Derek can we talk alone for a few minutes?"

"Sure I'll get the horses ready."

"What a gentleman!" I muttered loud enough for Paige to hear. We both giggled softly as he left. It was just a statement!

"I can't wait for you to come to our home! We will be such good friends! I can't wait for the party tonight!" she exclaimed.

"Okay, are you always this hyper?" I asked her.

"No, just excited."

"What is it you didn't want me to know?"

"Oh, I don't really care if you know. My brother thinks I do though. It's just that I am curs-ahh."

"What is it?"

"I'm not aloud to tell you. Ask my brother when we get back to our home."

"Okay," great now I have to talk to him. I do because I need to know what she is talking about.

"Hey girls, are you ready to go? You need to get ready for the party."

"Yes, Mother!" we said together.

"Haha, very funny."

"We know."

We went back to the castle and were all sent off in different directions to get ready. I got on my gown and jewelry with the help of Clara. She put my hair in an upside-down braid with curls spilling out the top.

When I walked down to meet my parents, Ella, Char, Paige, and Derek were waiting there as well. They came and told me Derek would be entering with me and we would share the first dance. Okay just because I was nice to him this afternoon doesn't mean I suddenly want to dance with him. I gave my mom a look. She looked back and took a step forward towards me. "Please do this for me. Give him a chance. You might like him," she said. I gave her a look that reluctantly said I would. I looked at Derek and he shrugged.

The page announced my Father and Mother then Ella and James then Paige and then Derek and me. Derek offered me his arm and I just barely touched it. He leaned over and said, "I don't have the Gray Sickness or anything. You can touch me." Ugh! What a jerk! I can't believe he said that! And of course I blushed!

"You might not have the Gray Sickness, but I don't want to catch your…your…your…" Omigosh! I couldn't think of anything to say. So he said

"My smartness, handsomeness, **_friendliness_**, I could go on. Take your pick." What a pompous, arrogant, ogre! I told him that.

"I do not associate with pompous, arrogant, ogres. So I'm afraid you will have to leave."

"Oooohhh, right. I'm supposed to dance with you, remember? Oh yeah, I forgot that all the people of Gondola are stupid and have bad memory." Now that was uncalled for! I can't believe he acts like that around anyone. Fortunately we danced for a really short song. It was ironic about how the lyrics went.

_Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?_

_I see the way your acting like somebody else gets me frustrated._

_Life's like this you _

_And you fall and you crawl and you break _

_And you take what you get and you turn it into honesty and promise me _

_I'm never going to find you fake it _

_No, no, no_

There is more but that's pretty much what it was about. It's true. He acts cool one minute than the next he says something rude and other things. He confuses me. I think I'll leave him alone for a while.

"I got to go see some people. Bye." I didn't stay to see what he had to say. It probably would have been something rude or conceited anyway. I went out onto the balcony for some air. I heard a rustling sound and I turned around and got into a defensive position. I might be locked inside a castle all the time but that doesn't mean I don't know some self defense!

It turned out to be Sydney. Thank goodness! I need a friend right about now.

"Hi."

"Hey."

"What do you think about the prince of Frell?"

"I think he is a rude, conceited, pompous, arrogant, ogre!" Yes. I added to my list.

"Oh?"

"You should have heard the way he was speaking to me. It wasn't very polite and gentlemanly."

"How did you act toward him?"

"I suppose I wasn't very kind to him either but what he said was way worse than what I said."

"I see…I think you should apologize."

"What!"

"You see, you usually underestimate the things you do sometimes. And from the sounds of it, the things you said were probably pretty awful as well."

"NO!"

"Alright but that was just my suggestion. I have to go and see if there is anyone to dance with. Bye."

"I better come too. I can't be away for too long."

We went back inside the ballroom. We saw my parents standing by the page. I guessed they were going to be announcing that Mother was pregnant. I was right.

"I have an announcement. King James and Queen Isabelle are expecting another child in several months. We would like to wish them all the best of luck." Everyone clapped and cheered. I was getting riled up as well. Champaign was brought out and I think that I had one too many glasses of it. I remember going to dance with Derek and apologizing then I blacked out. When I woke up I was in my room, in my night clothing, with my head pounding. Someone knocked on the door which made my head pound even worse. Clara came charging in after I gave a small grunt that I guess she heard.

She came over and shook me. "Get up! You shouldn't have drank some much! You knew you were going to be traveling this morning. Have some of this. If you don't you will be ill all morning." She shoved some soupy drink under my nose. It didn't smell horrible so I took a sip. Bad idea! Smell is nothing to go by! It tasted like mud. Unfortunately Clara made me drink it. When I was done the pounding near my ears slowly came to a stop.

"Come on! Get out of bed! I shouldn't have let you sleep this long. You are already late to start traveling. Ella's family has waited patiently for you. Move it!"

She tugged me toward the closet and pulled my traveling gown down from a hook. She threw it over my head and started ripping at my hair to get a comb through it. She eventually gave up and pulled it back with a ribbon instead. She had brought my breakfast up and I stuffed it down my throat during this whole process. By the end of about a half an hour I was ready to meet everyone downstairs. I was beginning to get nervous about how I acted last night. I mean, really, I wouldn't put it past Derek to tease me about how I behaved last night if I was foolish. Unless they drank too much as well…no I better not get my hopes up.

I wasn't! Yaaayyy! Derek wasn't down there either. Both of our Fathers were gone as well. I wonder…Nah. I saw my Mother and Ella talking. Paige was sitting by herself and embroidering. I went over by her. I decided that since I didn't know what I did last night maybe she could tell me.

"Hey,"

"Hi,"

"What did I act like last night?"

"Do you really want me to tell you?"

"Yes, was I really awful?"

"Umm…"

"Tell me!"

"Well, you made fun of every noble girl at the party, you kissed Derek, and now you are engaged to him."

"WHAT!"

**Oooh, a cliffhanger! Hehe! Sorry so short! Well shorter than my last chapters. Been busy with play practice and homework and all that. If you are wondering about my summary I will be getting to that in a couple of chapters! I wanted to get this much up since I haven't been updating as regularly as I said I would. Sorry! (Looks around to make sure lightning doesn't strike her) I know it seems that Derek and Andrea are going back and forth between being enemies and friends. I think Derek should be her enemy because it would make my plot so much more interesting but I really want them to be friends as well! He is Ella and Char's son you know! I also can't make Andrea as rude as I would like her to be. I am not a rude person myself-well most of the time ;) So tell me what you think in a review! Enemies or friends, rude or polite. I am open to either suggestion. What you/I pick could change by the end of the story though! Please review! Oh and Ria might seem dense since she can't figure out… I'm not tellllling! **


	4. Surprise, surprise

**Okay. I changed several things in the first chapter that were pointed out at me thanks to rainyaviel1. Sydney would be a noble if she was a duchess so I changed that and I put that she was a son instead of daughter. Oops, lol. So with that being said I bet you were a bit surprised by my last chapter. Well, hehe, you will find out about that in this chapter. Lol. So to respond to any questions of reviewers or make comments or anything (and to make you famous. Haha hehe hoho. Lol) I will write your name below and if I am going to answer your question I will type after your name. Sooooooo…**

**Rainyaviel1- yea I use slang sometimes I use it all the time talking so I can't keep it out of my writing. Glad you like her. She is the main character! Lol.**

**Ladeportista4- thanks, you keep me going, lol! Sorta, no really!**

**I just got an idea to change something else in my story to make it more interesting. Check what it is in my beginning chapters. Now dun…dun…dun… a la chapterla. Lol I'm weird. I know.**

Recap

"You made fun of every noble girl at the party, you kissed Derek, and now you are engaged to him."

"What!"

_Surprise, surprise_

"Oh my gosh!" I started to hyperventilate.

"Woohh! Sorry! I didn't know you would get this upset! You aren't engaged, you didn't kiss him, and, sadly, you didn't say a word to or about any noble girl. It was a veerrry boring party and you behaved perfectly. Except for when you dropped dead on the dance floor in my brother's arms, but that was when everyone was gone." As she gave this whole speech I slowly calmed down and got angry very fast.

"Why in Lucinda's name did you tell me that then?"

"Well…"

"Yes, go on,"

"I heard that your Mother and my Mother might be arranging it so you to will be getting married to Derek. I would keep an eye on them if I were you."

"Yes, that would be a smart idea."

At this time Derek, Char, and my Father came in. I am glad that I got that conversation over before they came in.

Derek started to walk towards us. But Ella stood up and announced that it was time to leave.

"Now that everyone is here," she gave me a wink, "I believe we should be going."

"I need to get my bags." I told her.

"Oh, no need to worry Ria. Your things are already in the carriage."

"Alright…"

"We better get going if we want to be back before dark."

"Bye Ria. We will see you in several months."

"Goodbye Mother, Father."

We gave our hugs and kisses then we went to the carriages. Paige, Ella and I rode in one while Char and Derek rode in another.

Ella, Paige, and I talked about everything under the sun that afternoon. It was a lot of fun. We got to the castle at sunset. It was a beautiful castle. It had many turrets and it was white and had black shingles. It had Kyrian flags all over the place.

We went inside the castle and a maid showed me to my room. It turned out to be down the hall from Derek and across from Paige.

I went inside my room. It was beautiful as well. It was all different shades of purple. I loved it. There was a canopy bed and nice silky blankets. It had chairs and a fireplace. I went to my closet and when I looked inside there was a bunch of dresses inside it. I didn't know where they came from. They were all my size. I guessed that Ella had them made for me.

I heard a knock on the door. I went and it was a messenger. He said it was time for dinner. I looked down at my dress. It was the one I traveled here in. I couldn't go down in that! I told him to tell the Majesties that I would be there shortly. I ran to my closet and grabbed the first dress that I reached. I tossed it on and brushed my hair really quick.

I ran down to the banquet hall after getting directions from a maid that was cleaning. When I entered everyone became silent. I looked around and eventually found Paige's eyes. She mouthed "your dress". I looked down. It was a horrifyingly ugly dress. It was banana yellow and had an orange sash around the waist. It was a long sleeved but it had slits cut up the sides. There were ribbons and bows and buttons in many places and mostly they were bad places. When I saw my dress I knew I either had to run or remain calm and sit down and eat.

I couldn't decide. If I stayed any longer I would be unable to handle all of the staring eyes. But if I ran I would probably look even more ridiculous. I decided to stay. There wasn't that many people and I just had to eat fast. I felt even sillier when I realized that none of the others had changed. Fortunately I was seated between Char and Paige so I didn't have to worry about Derek teasing me. Too bad I still had to deal with Paige.

"I like your dress." Paige said while snickering. I stuck my tongue out at her.

"I don't know the way your kingdom works."

"Just ask Kevin. He hangs around here so much that he knows everything about everything. He is such a Vick."

"Really…"

"Yes, you would be best to stay away from him as much as possible."

"Okay…"

"Look, there is Kyle. That is one of Derek's friends."

"He has friends?"

"Yes, strange isn't it. But Kyle is really nice. I like him a lot. He is fun to be around."

"Sounds like you have a liking for him."

"Well…yes, I guess, maybe…"

"Hmm…I am not sure I want to know him. Really! Since you like him and he is Derek's friend and all…"

"Oh be nice! He is great, just meet him. You'll see."

"Alright, alright."

Kyle came over by us and Paige introduced me to him. He did seem really nice. I can't wait to meet some more of their friends. But first I have to get out of this dress!

"Hey, umm, Paige I think I'm going to change. Can you come with me?"

"And leave Kyle all alone? No way! Maybe Derek would like to join you? Hey Derek!"

"What?"

"Ria wants you to escort her to her room so that she can change."

His eyes seemed to change for a second but then they got kind of an evil look to them. "So you don't think your dress is becoming? But of course it wouldn't be since you are so ugly."

"I think I can go by myself, thank you." I spun around on my heel and walked out of the room. I had no intention of coming back. I could hear Paige scolding Derek softly as I walked away. At least one of us knows how to not make a scene.

I couldn't find my room so I asked a maid again for directions. When I got to my room I went inside and leaned against the door. Then someone knocked. I didn't answer. It was probably Derek coming to apologize. Well he can just…

"Hey it's Kyle. Are you alright?" He sounded like he really cared so I let him in and we started talking.

"Hi." I said almost shyly.

"I know Derek can be a pain in the rear sometimes but he just doesn't know how to act around beautiful women." Was that a compliment? Or an insult? Am I supposed to say thank you?

I went with a thank you.

"Do you want to see the gardens?"

"Sure."

We went outside and amazingly no one saw us. We started talking about our families and our friends. Kyle even told me some stories about Derek and himself and Derek sounded decent in them. By the end of the night I felt a strong bond with him. It seemed like everything was perfect until…

"Andrea?"

"Call me Ria."

"Ria then, do you think…" and then he leaned in and kissed me!

You know how when you found your true love and explosion of fireworks are supposed to go off the moment you kiss? Well that did happen, just not the way you think. Because at that precise moment Paige and Derek came walking in on the spot where we were kissing. It wasn't fireworks really. It was more like a bomb. And I was holding it. It was about to go off…

Paige screamed like her heart was breaking and Derek stared at us in shock. And the thing is I didn't even like kissing Kyle. I think our relationship was more of a brother-sister thing. Not marriage material.

Well we stopped kissing as soon as Paige screamed. I don't think that Kyle liked kissing me all that much either because I looked in his eyes and I could see he felt terrible for making Paige scream like that. Paige started to run away but she was crying too hard to really tell where she was going and she ran into a bush. It knocked the wind out of her and she fell down. Kyle started to reach for her to help her up, but she refused his help.

"I do not want to see either of you again." She said and ran away again. Derek looked at us and seemed like he was trying to decide whether to stay or go after his sister. Well he turned around and called, "Paige!" and ran after her. Can you tell which he chose?

Kyle and I looked at each other. I spoke first.

"Well, that didn't turn out good."

"I hope Paige is alright."

"I hope that they don't tell anyone. Not that your bad or anything but people might get the wrong idea about me."

"Paige would never do that. Derek might, but not Paige. I knew she liked me but I didn't like her that way until now, when I kissed you and heard her scream."

"Yes, I know what you mean. No offense or anything but I think our relationship is more of a brother-sister thing."

"I know. Friends?" He held out his hand.

I grabbed it. "Friends."

"We better get back to the castle before anything else bad happens."

"Yeah, let's go."

And, ironically, I still had that ugly dress on.

_April 21st,_

_I saw you in one of my bags and had to write. It has been a great stay here so far. Not! I get my best friend here to practically hate me and the one other person I want talk to I can't because that would make me suspicious of doing things. I won't even look at Derek, let alone talk to him. And I can't talk to Ella because then she would go and bother everyone until this matter is straightened out. Wait a minute! There's an idea, but we should figure this out on our own. The last two weeks have been nothing short of crazy._

**Yea this chapter is shorter than others but a lot has happened in it! And that lyric from when Derek and Ria were dancing is Avril Lavigne's song Complicated. I think it is an awesome song! I don't think I could personally think of any good song lyrics, so I had to borrow some! I haven't dealt with Ria's curse too much lately but I will be getting to it shortly! I added a new character. YAY! He will be in the story quite a bit from now on. I hope no one EVER wears a dress like the one I described earlier. Eeewww! So anyways…hmm, I was gonna type something else. Oh well, I will remember eventually. Review, review, review! Please. Oh yea and if you think Ria's sib should be a girl/boy, alien or anything else, tell me and I'll see if I can make it happen. Send me names as well!!!!!! Oh yea I remembered! In Lucinda's name and he is such a Vick are like swear words in our language. Vick is Lucinda's husband. If she didn't have one before she has one now! Okay that's it I'll leave now! Bye. REVIEW!**


	5. Two Wrongs Don't Make a Right

**Hi everybody! (Hi Dr. Nick!) Ok that was weird! Does anyone watch the Simpsons? I do that's where I got that from. Whatever. So did you like my last chapter? Mwahahaha. Really I have got to stop being such a kook! Lol. Sorry I am taking so long to update! With the holidays and everything it has been difficult to get around to it! I promise to give you something special for Christmas! So here's a round to all of my reviewers!**

**Ladeportista4-girl thanks for being so faithful! I know! Aren't all sibs that way?**

**Belle Quest-yeah she's ok! Just hurtin in her heart area. **

**Amelia-I'm glad you like it! No you're not a dork. I'm that way all the time! Lol. And I'm leaning towards that too!**

**Smartblondee-thanks! I'm glad you like. I will try!**

**Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Soooooo here we go!!!!!!!**

_Two Wrongs Don't Make a Right_

I spent a long night in my room awake that night. I didn't get any visitors. Well you can't exactly blame anyone for that. Oh well, I was tired anyways.

The next morning was really tense. My handmaiden, Clarisse, helped me get ready. I got a decent dress on at least. It was a nice burgundy color that helped me glow nicely. As I walked out of my room Paige walked/ran past. I really ought to talk to her soon.

I entered the dinner hall and things got slightly quieter. I found an open seat between Char and Paige. Did I really want to sit there? I did. I had to convince Paige that I didn't do anything. I walked over there but that little sneak called Derek over to sit in that seat. That forced me to go over by Ella and Vick, I mean Kevin. Oh great.

"Just don't look at him and he might not speak to you as much," Ella whispered to me.

Boy she should not have told me a more difficult thing to do! I swear that guy is so ugly I couldn't tear my eyes away from him! I sat down and looked over and there was this big, fat man sitting there. He had several piercings and ugly blonde/white hair. He had on mismatching clothes and was about as tall as an elf. He had a high nasally voice as well.

"How are you?" he asked while coughing.

"Fine."

"That's great, just great." he said. This time he talked while sneezing. How can you sneeze and talk at the same time? I ask you…

"Do you know what the word Kyrria means?" he said while wheezing. Really! This guy should take a pill or something!

"I'm afraid not." I was looking at my peas the whole time I was talking.

"Oh that's horrible! I shall have to tell you. Kyrria is a word that the fairies…" I started shoveling food in my mouth so that I could leave.

"Pst! Ella! Can I leave?"

"Well…if you must." She said while half smiling.

"Thank you! Kevin I'm sorry but I have to leave now."

"Oh? Where do you have to go?" Shit!

"I have to, I have to…"

"She has to go and do her studies with her tutor. I am sorry. I promised her Mother she would study while she was away." Ella spoke up. Thank you Ella! You are a lifesaver! But wait, I have to study?!?!

"No problem! I shall have to find her and finish telling her later!"

"So sorry. Goodbye."

"Bye-bye!"

Whew! Glad that's over! Now, where am I supposed to go? Yet again I was asking a maid for directions. I need a map for this fridgin castle!

I entered a large library. It had a lot of books. Well of course it has a lot of books! Duh! Oh well, I grabbed a one and sat down to read. It was a book about Queen Ella. Looks interesting…

I was interrupted about two pages into the book. Some man came in. I guessed it was my tutor. Paige and Derek followed him looking very upset that they had to study. I feel your pain!

"So what do you know so far?" the tutor asked.

Hmm…I know that my best friend here hates me and will not forgive me easily. Oh and that her brother is a jerk. And that Kyrria was named by the fairies or something. Of course I didn't tell him all this.

"Umm, what do you mean? Like what I know about Kyrria or something?"

"Yes, I suppose that would work."

"I know it was named by fairies or something like that."

"Actually it stands for faithful people in fairy language."

"Do you know what Gondola means?"

"It means the travelers, I believe."

I can see that. Everyone in my country has to travel to do anything. Our country is so small we can do hardly anything in it. And I can see Kyrria meaning faithful people. You can tell from royal family alone.

Right at this time a messenger came running in to call us to the entrance hall.

"Your presence is requested by the majesties in the entrance hall, immediately."

"Is something wrong?" Derek asked, concern written all over his face.

"No, there is someone you are supposed to meet there though."

"Who?"

"I am not sure but you must hurry."

We practically ran to the hall. When we got to the entrance hall we saw three people there. We walked over to meet them.

"Children you remember King Dave of Aroythia and his to children Prince Walter and Princess Nicole." Ella said.

The kids looked like twins. They also looked to be about a year older than me. They both had pale blonde hair and pale, delicate faces. They were slightly taller than me as well. Though I hate to admit it but Nicole looked much prettier than me. The strange thing is that their Father has bright, red hair (though he looks to be balding some) a ton of freckles and has a golden brown tan. He also is very tall.

"Yes we remember. Nice to see you again."

"Oh yes, how forgetful of me. This is Princess Andrea of Gondola." I curtsied. Walter took my hand and kissed it. I can't believe I started to blush! I'm not supposed to be like this.

"Call me Ria." I heard myself telling him.

"You can call me Walt." He said. Great.

"Derek can you show me to my room?" Nicole asked Derek.

"Sure!" I heard him reply. Can't he get a maid to show her! Wait! Why do I care?

Paige came charging over and grabbed Walt's hand and said "I'll show you your room."

"Great! Ria do you want to come?" Hmm…Of course!

"That would be wonderful!"

"Great!"

"So why are you here?"

"Our carriage needed to be fixed and we decided to visit you for a while."

"We shall have to have a ball to welcome you. We still need to have one to welcome Ria anyways so it will be great. We can multitask."

"That'll be fun."

"Yeah it will"

We showed him his room finally. He asked me to stay and talk with him for a while. No I have to get Nicole away from Derek! WAIT a minute! He can get rid of her himself. I am not his servant! Maybe he wants to be with her anyways…eeewww!!!!

"Sure. I'll stay."

"Great!"

Paige stalked off. I have got to talk to her soon!

We walked inside of his room.

"How come you look nothing like your Father?" I asked. I was curious and they were much more bold and talkative than any Ayorthians I have ever met.

"Well…Nicole and I were adopted," that explains it, "Queen Yolanda died several years ago. Before she died they found out that they couldn't have children so they adopted us. They would have only taken one of us but we couldn't be parted." He couldn't be taken away from that tramp! Really! What kind of woman will he marry?

"We tried to learn the customs of Aroythia but it was too difficult after being used to other ways. So you can still tell we aren't true heirs. Nicole may seem to have her nose high up but she has a heart of gold. She would save her enemies from death if she got the chance." Hmm…would she really save me?

"So what's your story?"

"My parents are having another child after 16 years of just me. They sent me here because they wanted time alone before the baby comes. I will probably be here for another six to eight months."

"That's nice."

"Yes, it is. I suppose I better go and get ready for dinner."

"But dinner isn't for three more hours."

"I take a long time to get ready."

"Oh I see. Bye."

"Goodbye."

I didn't really go to get ready. I was going to talk to Paige. When I came to her door I knocked. There was no answer. Okay…I knocked again. No answer. Nice.

"Hey, I am coming in."

"Nnnnoooooo!!!!"

"Excuse me!?!?! Paige! We need to talk!"

"No!"

"Quit being a baby."

"I'm not a baby!"

"Yeah you are!"

"Unhuh!"

"Yahuh!"

"Uhuh!"

"Yahuh!"

"Unhuh!"

"Unhuh!"

"Yahuh!"

"Ha! You just said you were! Now let me in!!!" We were both pushing on the door and I fell into her room. Wow that was quick!

"Five minutes."

"Okay where to start?"

"What I want to know is why you were kissing the guy you know I have feelings for?"

"Well…"

"Four minutes."

"Okay, okay! HE kissed ME."

"You expect me to believe that? Why didn't you stop him?"

"Yes I expect you to believe that and we just started kissing when you came. Ask him if you don't believe me."

"I will. Three minutes."

"We didn't even like kissing each other."

"Really?"

"Yes, he also said that he realized that he likes you how you like him after he found out how much he hurt you and since he didn't like kissing me that much."

"So he likes me now?"

"Yes!"

"I don't believe you."

"WHAT!"

"You could just be saying that so I'll be your friend. After I talk to him I will believe you."

"If you can't believe me then I don't want to be your friend! Why would I be here if I wasn't telling the truth and want you to be my friend?"

"Well…I don't know. Okay maybe-"

"Save it! I don't care anymore! Goodbye!"

"Ria! Wait!"

"No!"

"Your time was up anyways, Baby!"

I have got to learn to control my temper. Wham! I turned around and punched her in the face.

"I think you broke something!"

"GOOD! I hope I did break something. I believe I was leaving! Humpf!" I whirled around and walked back to my room.

I was in quite a rage. I didn't bother to change for dinner. I stuck to pacing in my room to spend my time. My face was all red from being angry and my "little" outburst. Well also from walking up and down my room for probably an hour. It was surprising because that actually made my face look more becoming with that rosy hue added to it. When I came down into the dining hall I saw Paige and she had a bandage on her nose. That must have been what I hit. I have to admit I feel a little bit guilty about everything now. I mean would I have forgiven her right on the button if she asked? Probably not. Well I will have to try again later. If I get the chance.

I sat down by Ella again. This time it was some duke on my other side. Thank goodness!

Char stood up. He started making an announcement. I only caught a few words including Derek, Aroythia, ogre, hunting, and week. I'm guessing Derek is in danger because an ogre will be hunting him in Aroythia in a week. Turns out Derek is going ogre hunting in Aroythia in a week. ONE WEEK! Oh well. I don't care. Do I?

**Crappy place to stop I know but this chapter is long enough as it is! Hope you had fun reading it! Lol. I haven't had much with Derek lately but I am hoping that I can find a way to get him in the story more. I will also have to put in more journal entries soon! She has only been in Frell for about a week though so anything can happen! You will be hearing from her parents soon as well! Sorry took so long to update! How do you like my new characters? Mwhahahahaha!**


	6. Happy Hope Day

**Hello everyone! I would like to wish everyone a Happy New Year! I am going to work on my story as much as possible tonight for not working on it very much this break. It is my Christmas gift to y'all. I think this chapter is 'sinfully delicious'. That's from Will and Grace. Lol Talk ta ya soon everybody. Now read my story! Please.**

_Happy Hope Day_

_April 27,_

_Hi. Sorry I haven't written in you for a while. I have been busy lately. Well Prince Derek is off to fight ogres in three days. He is leaving on Hope Day. I haven't heard too much about this holiday. It is something that the Kyrians celebrate. I wonder what it will be like with him gone. Will I miss him or not? Not of course! I haven't even been around him that much lately. And what can I do about Paige? She is such a pain. The past four days have been nothing but bitchy between us. I wonder if we'll ever be best friends again. Were we ever best friends to start with? I got to go. I volunteered to help with decorating. What a blast I will have! I was being sarcastic, I think. Ta!_

I made my way down to help the others. The others being Paige-pain, Nicole-tramp, Derek-annoying, arrogant git, Walt-lover boy, and Ella-cool in every way. This will be interesting to see how it turns out.

As soon as I got down stairs (without asking for directions!) I saw three different scenes. #1-Nicole hanging all over Derek trying to kiss him and hang up mistletoe at the same time. Get a room!

#2-Paige following Walt around like a love-sick puppy. Get a life!

#3-Ella trying to do everything at once. Need some help?

I went over by Ella first and asked her if she needed help. She told me I could make sure that Nicole doesn't break her back trying to hang up the mistletoe. So I went over by her and stood there waiting to catch her if she falls. But being the tramp that she is spoke up the one thing farthest from my mind at that time.

"So are you over here trying to keep Derek away from me?" I almost threw up!

"Excuse me!?!?!?!?!"

"Oh don't put that act on me Princess. I know that for a fact you have been hanging all over every guy you met so far here."

"No I have not!" I replied enraged.

"Oh? So what's all this I hear about you and Kyle? And then practically assaulting my brother. I have no doubt you are trying to manipulate Derek too."

"How dare you accuse me of such things! I don't care if you fall either!" I turned around about to go by Ella to help her. Then she spoke up in a soft voice.

"Always running away from your problems as well too." That put the icing on the cake! I went over and pushed the ladder she was standing on. I need to take some anger management classes! Lucky for her that Derek was standing there ready and waiting to become the knight in shining armor. And that she was only two steps off the ground.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" the little tramp screamed. I admit I always feel a little guilty after my anger gets in the way of my better judgment. Everyone rushed over to see if she was alright. Though of course she would be unless she fell too hard on Derek. I almost felt sorry for him. He had to stand there holding her big butt up so she wouldn't fall. I could tell she was fine because she was not crying or anything. I wouldn't doubt she was putting on this act to stay in Derek's arms.

"What is going on here?" Ella asked after she dropped everything and saw Nicole here like this.

"That _girl_ pushed me off the ladder. It's a good thing Derek was here to catch me." Nicole said glancing at me when she said girl.

"I wouldn't have had to catch you if you just jumped the two feet from the step." I heard Derek mutter.

"Is this true?" Ella asked disbelief written all over her face.

"Yes," I mumbled.

" I am afraid I will have to punish you Andrea." She said. She used my whole name. This can't be good.

"Oh no need for that. I am just a little woozy." Nicole said trying to be all charitable all of a sudden.

"Yes there is. Andrea I am afraid that you will have to stay in your room for the rest of the week. We will send food up to you and you may have no visitors. Do you understand?"

"Understood." I grumbled. "Wait! Not even to go to the ball?"

"We'll see." Was all she said.

I looked up and saw Nicole giving me a smirk from Derek's arms, Paige was just staring at me. I think in admiration. Walt looked disappointed and Derek, well he looked disgusted, from holding Nicole I believe, and he looked upset as well. Ella had already turned away but I know she was disappointed in me too. I couldn't stand the looks everyone was giving me so I left.

"I think I will start my punishment now. Bye."

I went to my room and began writing in my journal again.

_Same as before,_

_I can't believe I sunk to Nicole's level! She made such a big deal about it! Well she is a drama queen. I feel sorry for any girl who goes after Derek. They will have one hell of a time with Nicole on their case. I am not one bit sorry about what I did though. Well I am sorry for how everyone probably thinks of me now. Oh well. They would have eventually thought of me as a spiteful, hateful girl anyways so why dwell on it? She just makes me so mad though. I suppose that-_

Knock-knock

"I am sorry. I can't have any visitors." I started

"A letter for you miss."

"Oh, alright."

I opened the door and a man handed me my letter. It had the Gondola crest on the back. I opened it. It was a letter from Mother and Father. It went like this.

_Dear Ria,_

_How are things so far? I hope you haven't gotten into trouble or lost your temper. _(good one! I have accomplished both already!) _We hope you are being polite and are making us proud. _(HA) _Your Mother is getting bigger everyday. Her appetite gets bigger too. -- Sorry your Mother just hit me. We are picking out names for the child. Your Mother even wanted Sparky. I said the baby is not a pet. Hi Ria it's your Mother. Daddy can not write letters very well so I am finishing it. I was just suggesting that name for a joke. Your Father was serious, however, about the name Patrick-for a girl! I said no right a way. The days are long without you here, but we are having a great time together. We miss you lots! Write us soon. We look forward to see how things are going. Hugs and kisses!_

_Love,_

_Mum and Dad _

_P.S. Do you like Derek?-Dad_

_P.S.S. Don't answer that!-Mum_

_P.S.S.S. Answer me!-Dad_

_P.S.S.S.S. Yes do. I am curious as well.-Mum_

_P.S.S.S.S.S. Love you!-Mum and Dad_

Really! Who said anything about liking him! Total invasion of privacy! They will get a piece of my mind! But the rest of the letter was a crack-up!

Knock-knock

Again!

"Ria, its Ella." Whoa! Last person I was expecting! I am intrigued by what she wants. I opened the door.

"Yes?" I asked careful to avoid her eyes.

"I came to ask about what REALLY happened."

"You don't believe Nicole?"

"Partly, she is known to stretch the truth."

"I see."

"Well are we going to talk in the doorway or what?"

"Oh, sorry." I said letting her in farther and blushing slightly.

"You know this was my room when I was first engaged to Char. I loved it. It has this kind of sweet feeling about it."

"Yes now that you mention it. It does."

"I wanted it for you especially when you came here. So what happened?"

"Well…"

"Don't be embarrassed. I am sure that you had good reasons."

"She provoked me! She accused me of several things that I did not do when I was just over there to help her. She pushed me past my limits."

"Yes Nicole can do that. You both are very headstrong girls and I should have known you would have clashed sooner or later. Would you care to tell me the topic you got in your argument about?"

"Not really." I mumbled

"Are you sure? It might explain things a little better to me."

"It was about your son." I said so quietly that she didn't hear me.

"Pardon?"

"It was about your son and several other boys we know."

"I see. Nicole was always sensitive about Derek."

"She accused me of stealing him from her!"

"Were you?" she asked a small grin on her face.

"N-O, NO!"

"Yes I see, of course."

"Why did she do that?"

"Because she is afraid you will ruin her chances with him if you're around. She wanted to bring out your bad points so that he won't like you. I think he sees through her trick though."

"Oh,"

"So your punishment is off."

"Really?!?!?"

"Yes. I would have done the same if I were you." She gave me a wink. "How about a spot of tea now? I am rather thirsty."

"Sounds like a plan."

"I will try and keep Nicole away from you as much as possible. She will wonder what happened to your punishment and I can't handle questions from her. Also she will be kept away for safety reasons." Another wink. "Let's go, shall we?" She stuck out her arm and I grabbed onto it and walked with her to the kitchens. Things were starting to look up.

I didn't run into Nicole at all until the night of the ball. I was having my meals brought to me in my room or I ate a picnic outside. It was kind of pleasant not having to make up conversations with boring people or feeling like I am eating too much or that I look ugly in my dress.

As I said with the ball coming up we all had new outfits made for us. I had a nice pale, shimery yellow dress. I wore a gold chain that had a diamond hanging from it. I wore diamond earrings and a diamond bracelet. My hair was pulled back on the sides with two diamond clips and was let to hang loosely. My hair is naturally wavy so the effect looked quite pretty.

I saw Paige wearing a red dress. It looked stunning on her. It made her cheeks look rosier. It was very pretty. I didn't stay to observe for very long though. I didn't want her to catch me there.

I figured I better find out what Hope Day is or I would look stupid at the ball not knowing one thing about it. I went to the library and found an encyclopedia. H…h…h…ah here it is.

_Hope Day- It is the day celebrated at the end of April that is hoped to be the day peace is made between all creatures. Everyone makes one wish at midnight. It is said that if you see a falling star when you make your wish that it will come true. Gifts are usually exchanged between the closest of friends. There is also the tradition of mistletoe. If two people are caught under it then they are supposed to kiss. Many fairy godparents choose to show themselves to their godchild on this day…_

Interesting…

When the day finally came everyone was rushing around with last minute preparations. I started to get ready about three hours before the ball was scheduled to begin. I took a rose scented bath. Clarisse helped me get ready.

"So, how do you like it here so far?"

"It is…nice."

"Yes of course it is. Silly me. How do you like the Royals? I suppose you and Paige are good friends."

"Yeah, I suppose."

"There, you look great."

"Thanks."

"Now go get'm girl!" Whoa! What happened to the sweet lady I was just talking to?

"Okay?"

I went to the entrance hall and who did I see first? Can you guess? I give you three tries.

"What is _she_ doing here?" Yup you guessed it. It was Nicole.

"For your information, Ella said I could come."

"Really? I beg to differ. Ella!" She called in a whiny voice.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Is Andrea supposed to be here?"

"Yes. Why wouldn't she be?"

"Ugh! Fine come on Derek."

"Whatever."

"Humpf!" She twirled in a huff and left pulling Derek along behind her.

"Well, a little angry, I must say." Ella said as she came over.

"Yup."

"You would think she would behave more civil on Hope Day."

"You would think."

"Well, shall we enter?"

"I don't see why not."

"Let's go."

**Hehe. How was that. I am just finishing this chapter at 12:18 January 1st, 2005. I hope you like it. I hope to finish one more chapter tonight. I understand if I don't get any reviews for this chapter :.( But you still can review if you want! ;)**


	7. Belle of the Ball

**Okay next chapter being started at 12:45 January 1st, 2005. Hope ya'll are happy with it. And if anybody is even reading my story provide me with hope and review! **

**Ladeportista4-I know you are traveling so I don't blame you for not reviewing! Thanks for being there! Most of the time…lol kidding. **

**Okay I won't beg. But please pretty please with sugar on top could someone please review? That's not begging. That's just…umm…asking nicely? Lol okay. I get the point you want to read my chapter. Well go ahead! I'm not stopping you. Well…I will if you don't review. (Mischievous grin and evil laugh) no not really. I won't hold it against you. This chapter is dedicated to ladeportista4 for being a loyal reviewer. And to anyone else who reviews for this chapter! I promise no more begging for reviews! I think…**

**Da Chapta…**

_Belle of the Ball_

Ella and Char went out first. Nicole entered with Derek of course. Paige with Walt and me with Kyle? What! Kyle!

"I heard you needed an escort?" he asked almost shyly.

"You know Paige won't be happy."

"I need to help a friend."

"Whatever you say. Just, Paige better not blame me."

"She won't. I already asked her permission."

"Really? Why?" Now he looked really embarrassed.

"Uhh, you could say I'm courting her."

"Really! That is wonderful!"

"Thanks."

They entered the hall and the couples began to dance. Everyone was dancing respectively, except for Derek and Nicole of course. Nicole was practically hanging on Derek like she was going to fall if she didn't. And Derek's hands were in kind of disrespectful places. Well good for him!

The song was really sweet. This is how it went.

_I hope you never lose your sense of wonder,_

_Get your fill to eat but always keep that hunger,_

_May you never take one single breath for granted,_

_God forbid love ever leave you empty handed,_

_I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean,_

_Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens,_

_Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance,_

_And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance,_

_I hope you dance…I hope you dance…_

_I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance,_

_Never settle for the path of least resistance,_

_Living might mean taking chances but their worth taking,_

_Loving might be a mistake but its worth making,_

_Don't let some hell bent heart leave you bitter,_

_When you come close to selling out reconsider,_

_Give the heavens above more than just a passing glance,_

_And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance,_

_I hope you dance…I hope you dance…_

It is a nice song. Perfect for the day.

Derek got Nicole off of him finally. He started walking toward me. I wonder what he wants.

"Hey Kyle," Duh of course he wouldn't be talking to me! "Mind if I cut in?"

"No I have to go find Paige anyways,"

What does he want to dance with me for?

"You look beautiful tonight."

"Thank you." I said starting to blush. He can be sort of charming I suppose…

"When I say beautiful I mean to your standards, which aren't very high." What the hell was I thinking! He isn't charming. He has charms as good as an ogre! And the blush that started to creep up my face became anger red instead.

"I see you have a few admirers I will leave you to them." I said starting to pull away from him.

A fleeting look of panic flashed through his eyes, but he quickly covered it up. No matter. I saw what I saw.

"You wouldn't leave the crown prince standing on the middle of the dance floor alone would you?"

"Try me." I started tugging a bit harder. He just held on tighter.

"Fine if I am nice to you for the rest of the song will you stay with me?"

"Are you that desperate not to see them? Make it the rest of the night and you have got a deal."

"Alright."

The song ended. "Pleasure doing business with you."

"Hey! No fair. The song could have been over twenty seconds earlier and this would never have happened. I cancel the bet."

"Would you lie to a lady?" I asked while walking away.

"No, but you're not a lady!" he yelled after me. Damn right I'm not! I am a Princess!

"But I am a Princess!" I called over my shoulders.

I could hear the squeals of several ladies going by Derek. Good riddance! He can have all he wants. I could hear Nicole particularly well in the crowd trying to reach him. Have fun!

I saw Paige all by herself. She looked lonely.

"Want to talk?" I asked.

"That would be nice."

"So do you believe what I said?"

"Now I do. I am sorry. I should have believed what you said in the beginning."

"Thanks friends?"

"Friends."

"Oh, and it might have helped if you had known that I am…wait we need a more private place."

"Maybe we can talk later. I want to dance with Kyle." She said a blush creeping up her face.

"Okay,"

"Thanks."

"No problem."

I just stood on the edge of everything. Little did I know that someone was coming up from behind…

"Riiiiaaa…" I spun around. Derek was standing there. "Well well well, what have we here? A Princess and no dance partner? I am shocked. But I guess I can't blame anyone for not dancing with you-ow!" I elbowed him-hard-in the side.

"Remember our deal."

"Right right,"

"Hey guys, look up. Looks like you two were meant to be." Paige said as she danced by with Kyle. We looked up. Mistletoe! No! No way in hell will I kiss him! Walt…maybebut Derek never!

"I am a traditional person…" I let out a groan of frustration. Before I could start backing up however he had leant down and kissed me!

It was strange. Not at all how Kyle kissed me. This was more of an 'I need you' kiss. It was really deep. Now why would he be kissing me deeply? I would think that it would be a light peck on the cheek, but nooooo. It has got to be this kind of kiss. It was nice actually. I don't know why but it was. I kind of felt myself begin to kiss back...But then I broke it apart.

"Umm…" now Derek looked embarrassed.

"Yeah…" how intelligent we are!

"I saw Nicole coming and I didn't want her to come and bug me so I had to make it look like we were busy." Now that hurt a little. Maybe I mistook his kisses for the 'Got to get rid of Nicole' kiss. Whatever. It's not like I should care. I started thinking. He would use a girl like that? Without even caring about her? That is just sick and wrong! Plus it is giving Nicole even more reasons to be hostile towards me. If she really saw that is…

"Of course. But don't do that anymore! You could be giving Nicole more ideas about me that are wrong!"

"Yes but…didn't you like it? I mean I am probably the best kisser in all of Kyrria." Now here I began to blush. Remember my curse. Yeah, you get the point.

"Yes," I muttered. "How would you know you are the best kisser? What did you do? Kiss all the guys to see that you were the best?"

"No…I…You probably did though! First Kyle now me. You are out on a rampage girl!"

"You kissed me! And I resent that! As a matter of fact you two were-" I clapped my hands over my mouth before I said anything else. Too bad I caught his attention already.

"What were you going to say?" Damn him! Damn him to hell!

"You two were the only two boys I have ever kissed!" I shrieked and started running away.

I just can't take him anymore! I decided to go back out on the balcony. I wasn't alone for long. Derek and Nicole were standing there talking. I hid so that they didn't see me.

"What were you doing Derek? You hurt my feelings when I saw you kiss her."

"It was that blasted mistletoe alright! Quit begging me for details alright! It's not like I want to remember this any longer than I have to."

"Was it that bad?"

"Yes! She just wouldn't let go of me and she kept slobbering all over me. It was disgusting!"

"Don't worry I will take care of her for you."

"Thanks."

So that's what he thinks is it? Well fine! I don't care if I see him off tomorrow. He can just have Nicole hanging on him whenever he wants! I won't be there to stop her!

I went up to my room. I wasn't in the mood for dancing anymore. It was already almost midnight. What did I read about that is supposed to happen at midnight? Oh yes, I am supposed to make a wish. I have to think of what to wish for. Hmm… my curse would be a nice thing to get rid of. At least the truth telling part. Maybe I could wish to be more lady like. I could make Derek be nice to me. What was I supposed to ask Derek? Oh yeah, what was wrong with Paige. I could wish to find true love. What was that? Oh it was the clock. It is almost midnight.

Five…four…three…two…one…

Oh look there is a falling star…

----------------------------------------------------------------

Hmm. Where did she go? I hope she isn't upset about something. I saw her kissing someone earlier. It is midnight. My wish is to marry the Princess Andrea someday. I have to go and dance with some more admirers. Fun isn't it?

**Mwhahahaha! That is probably my shortest chapter so far. I wanted to leave it as a cliffhanger so I had to end it there. Who was that guy at the end of the chapter? You'll see. Hehe. What will she wish for? Hmm…You can forget what I said earlier. No don't forget! Review! I did get one review for the last chapter.**

**SnitchWitch123-thanks for reviewing! It means a lot to me!**

**Well got to go! Ta!**


	8. The Wish

**Hiya! Okay several people have commented on this. I sometimes use modern language and slang but I assure you that this is intentional! I just think of my story slightly behind the times. Lol. No really. I use it so much that I can't keep it out of my writing. If you have problems with it maybe you could review and tell me words I could use as alternates. Okay? I'm not mad, I'm just saying…Okey Dokey with that being said time to talk to my reviewers!**

**Erosgirl-do you consider your review as a flamer? I'm confused. If you do you're my first maybe second one :.( I'm okay.**

**Lily-thanks! I'm glad u like. If you check out my last chapter you will see.**

**Ladeportista4- Can't think of anything to write. Wrote to much in email to you I guess. ;)**

**EyesofEmerald- glad you like so far! Hope you'll check out the other chapters soon!**

**Pinkpengiun0000- ok so you are kind of a flamer too. At least you put me on your favorites list ;) I will try but if I still haven't succeeded tell me ok. And I was kind of going for her to be that way. I thought the song would be cool for the moment you no? Guess not. You will see. My story isn't over yet! I forgive you! I need the criticization to get my story better. If I listen that is! **

**HottStuffMelv- glad you like so much! I hope this is soon enough and that you haven't died yet ;) **

**Tamaran Girl- If I ever get this chapter finished I hope you like it. Glad you liked the beginning. Oh and congrats on being number 20!**

**Oh yeah! Hope Day is kind of like Christmas. That's where I got it from. I made up my own holiday to give to you lovely (except the flamers-kidding!) reviewers! And the song was _I Hope You Dance_ by LeAnn Womack. She rocks! I hope that song wasn't too modern ;) Ok keep reading you will eventually come to my chapter. Lol. Really! Okay, I will leave now. Wait I can't or you won't be able to read my story! Alright I will stop this now. I apologize for being so strange. Original title huh?**

_The Wish_

"I wish that my curse can be lifted off of me."

As soon as I said that the falling star started coming towards me. It was really scary! As it got closer I saw that it wasn't a star at all but a fairy!

"Hello dear."

"Ahhh!"

"Sshh, unless you don't want your wish granted."

"You can do that?"

"Of course dear, unless you've changed your mind?"

"No no no I do want my wish to come true." I took a good look at the fairy. It was a woman who was starting to gray. She seemed to be glowing many colors and she didn't have wings like most people would think. She didn't have any special clothing on. Just normal maid attire. Her eyes were the strangest thing. They were a dark gray color, like a cloud before it rains

"Great! I am not sure if it will work. I have never tried to counteract another fairies gift. It should though because I have special powers given to me for this occasion."

"I sure hope so. My curse is nothing but trouble. It just holds me back from doing things."

"Of course. You know we don't grant everyone wishes. Just some select few that we believe are truly hoping for something. In fact just you and one other person are receiving your wish tonight."

"Really? Who is the other person? Do I know them? Can you tell me their wish? Does it concern me?"

"Wow! Excited are we. Let me see. I don't think it is against the rules to tell you but it could be an invasion of privacy…"

"Tell me please! I promise not to tell!"

"Alright, the Prince Walter made the wish. You know him I believe. I can tell you his wish. And it concerns you."

"You can't leave me hanging. Tell me the wish!"

"Demanding now too. Maybe I shouldn't tell you…"

"Please!"

"Okay he is wishing for you to marry him someday."

"WHAT! Oh no, oh no! This can't be happening. Can I get a refund?"

"What ARE you saying?"

"I am saying I don't want to marry him someday. He is nice and all but being related to Nicole is too much! I might like someone else anyways! I can't have my heart promised to him! It is against my principles! If I did want to marry him for real maybe I wouldn't care. But now it is just too much. Can I change my wish?"

"You really want to?"

"Yes. Or could I add on to my wish?"

"Well…"

"Please! If I don't really love him I shouldn't be forced to marry him! And if I do I will marry him anyways! And you wouldn't want Lucinda's dumb judgment to be a burden to me my whole life would you?"

"No. Alright I will help. But you can't tell anyone alright. It would be very bad for my reputation if you did."

"Yeah yeah ok now please change it!"

"Well you will have to restate your wish so it is legal."

"Alright, I wish that I don't have to marry Prince Walter and that my curse is lifted from me."

"Perfect. Now this may sound strange but I have to say it to grant your wishes."

"That's fine." She put her hands on my head. I closed my eyes and felt a cool sensation travel down my body and the fairy spoke some very strange words.

"_em morf detfil si esruc ym taht dna retlaw ecnirp yrram ot evah tnod I taht hsiw i"_

"Is that it?"

"Yes. The curse will be several hours in taking effect. You know you are very…enthusiastic." She said looking at me coyly.

"Thanks."

"Dear lady," she said while laughing, "you are so much like your Mother."

"What?" Now I have never been told THAT before. Usually we are compared like night and day.

"Oh, haven't you been told?"

"Told what?"

"If you don't know maybe it isn't in my place to say…"

"Tell me please!" I have done the most begging in my life tonight.

"I am afraid I won't besides I have to be back to look after my godchild. Goodbye." And with that she left. Not by flying as before. But she just vanished leaving me there looking like a fish with my open mouth.

Wow! I can't believe that happened! I can't wait to see if it worked! A little while later Paige came up to my room. She was really excited. Wonder what happened after I left?

"You'll never believe this!"

"I'll never believe what?"

"Nicole she…I'm sorry…can't stop laughing!" she bust out into uncontrollable laughter. She fell on my bed and was holding her sides. She had tears coming down her cheeks too. She has got to tell me!

"Paige? Paige! Don't be like that! You are scaring me!" she was! She was laying on my bed and her face was getting all red. It didn't do anything for her complexion either.

"S…s…s…s…o…r…r…r…r…y…y…y!!!!!" she said still laughing. When she calmed herself down to a slight chuckle I asked her what happened.

"Alright," giggle, "I'll tell you. Nicole she…"

"Don't laugh until you finish talking." I said threateningly.

"Okay, okay, you just suck the fun out of everything you know?"

"No I don't, now get on with the story!"

"Fine, well Nicole she saw some girl kissing Derek," evil glare at whatever I'm staring at, "and she was so angry about it."

"That's it?"

"No there's more. Obviously she had to get back at the girl, so she oh so innocently had a glass of RED wine, though why she had it in the first place is beyond me, in her hand when she bumped into the girl. The girl's WHITE dress got splattered with it, but she didn't need to wear a white dress. Honestly! What did she think? She was going to marry Derek on the spot?" Wait a minute! I have a yellow dress not a white one…

"But the way those two reacted was the funniest of all. Nicole tried to cover up that she was happy about what she did. Needless to say, she wasn't very good at it. But that poor girl! She was practically crying, but she looked like she would rather die than insult royalty. So she meekly said it was her fault. Nicole's face said everything. She looked down her nose at her and turned to dance with Derek. Now that I look back it wasn't really tha-"

I started to laugh. I was so happy! It wasn't me that Derek was talking about! It was that other poor girl! Though I feel sorry for her, really I do, it's just…I don't know this warm feeling spreading through my body. Hold on. Why am I so happy? It was just one kiss. It won't happen ever again…at least not with him. And why was I so sad in the first place?

"Umm…it wasn't that funny really, and you weren't even there." I realized I was still laughing. I stopped abruptly.

"Oh, sorry, I was just…lost in my thoughts."

"OoOoOoOoOoOhHhHhHh!!! Thoughts about my brother I presume?"

"Eww! Yuck! No way! Not in a million years!" A million years sure flies by fast…

"OK, ok, I understand. Now it is after midnight. Shall we go to bed or stay up until the wee hours of morning talking?"

"TALKING!" we said together.

"We have a LOT of catching up to do."

"Don't I know it."

And so that is what we did for the rest of the night/morning. A maid found us at about three in the morning and brought us some hot chocolate and cookies. We did eventually fall asleep and woke up with our gowns still on and our hair slightly rumpled. Paige went across the hall to get ready for breakfast. When I looked out the window and saw the clock I realized we had already missed breakfast.

It was half past eleven! I went and knocked on Paige's door after changing quickly.

"Hi. Uhh, breakfast is already over. So, umm, what are we going to eat? Lunch isn't for two more hours yet."

"Not what exactly, more like where are we going to eat."

Well Paige showed me to the kitchen. We went in and I saw almost every kind of food imaginable. The cook, Manny I think, was by the stove. There was a broth sitting on top of it. She turned around and set a bowl each in front of us.

"So Mandy, why weren't we awakened for breakfast?" That's what it was! Mandy.

"Well a little bird told me you two were still sleeping. Up all night I suppose? We didn't want to bother you. We figured you needed your rest. Ah, here's that little bird now." Mandy said when Clarisse walked in the kitchen.

"Now drink up. And don't leave anything in the bowl. Take away one ingredient of the broth and it isn't the same." We followed her instructions. It was very delicious. I was also wide awake now.

"Oh, I'm sorry, how forgetful I am! Mandy this is Andrea, Andrea, Mandy."

"I know who she is."

"You do?" we both asked.

"Who else would be sitting here drinking broth with Paige after an all-nighter. Nicole? I don't think so. And I recognize you from a while back."

"Really? I don't remember you. I am sure I wouldn't forget someone like you."

"I saw you at your birth celebration."

"Oh, right, that's where you were when I was born."

"Yes, pity I missed it. Ah well we can't live in the past while there is food to be cooked! Shoo shoo girls! I need to get lunch ready."

"Talk to you soon Mandy!"

"Okay dear!"

"Mandy is so particular about her food. She has to be alone with it before it is sent out. Strange really. Well best run off this food before lunch ay?" I nodded. I thought about what Mandy said. She saw me before. Well she must have seen me as a baby but a baby can look very different all grown up. She has had to have seen me lately. I began to think about that fairy from last night. I still haven't told Paige about it. Wait…Mandy…her eyes were dark gray…and she has seen me lately…her food is too good to be made by humans…she knows something about my mother… says dear a lot…there is only one explanation for all of this…Mandy is a…

**Let's stop there. Hehe. Soooo. What did everyone think? Fabulous, wonderful, sweetness, tender, rich, ravishing, awesome, cool, anything else? I know this chapter is shorter than some of my others but you have found out valuable information in it. And no more reviews about my modern writing style! Unless you like it of course! It is all part of the story. You will see in a few chapters time. I hate to bug you bout that, you should review however you want, but it annoys me a little. Just a smidge though. Alrightyroo and remember the part about Ria's Mother. That will be important too. Sooo goodnight for now.**


	9. A Kiss Tells All

**Howdy Y'all! Alrighty then. I had a revelation! I have an idea for another story. I won't be able to start it yet because it deals with this story ;) but if you want me to type it up I will! Oh and would you like me to type some of the other stories I have ideas for or do you want me to wait until this one is done? If I did more than one story you would have to wait longer for updates but I swear (not literally but you get it right?) I will still work on this one. Ahem. So if you could review with your opinions that would be great! I really want to start on my other story but I don't want to spoil this story. Ok I'll wait. So my lovely reviewers…**

**Elyse Bennet- glad you like. Yea doesn't everyone do that though? I forgot to put you in last chapter's reviews but I will put you on now. If you read my last chapter you will find out who that person is.**

**Zoux- I forgot you too. SORRY!!! If you check out my last chapter you will see what she wished for.**

**EyesofEmerald- I will try to get longer chaps but it is hard to sometimes ya no! I used to watch full house too! I am the same way. I am always the last one too bed at night.**

**Flyinghigh808- glad I can give people enjoyment with my writing!**

**SnitchWitch123- I am glad you liked the songs I picked out! I have to wait until a ball or party to put in more though and it has to go with the mood. I am a BIG country fan. I am not into rap or rock too much and definitely not into classical-yuck! I couldn't think of any other way to do the spell so poof! I used that. I am amazed that I could be in any way like JKR. She is sooooooooo awesome!**

**Fineflyer- thanks!**

**So here is the next chapter! Happy Birthday Sis!**

_A Kiss Tells All_

_May 2nd,_

_I have been thinking a lot lately. Like how am I so like my mother and what is Mandy hiding from everyone? Well that and what was Derek thinking yesterday! He just-ugh. Maybe I should recap for you._

It was as typical of a day that you can get, what with the Crown Prince of Kyrria leaving that afternoon. Maids were rushing around, dusting and whatnot, preparing for the Prince leaving. He will be gone for approximately one month. Until he has beaten the living daylights out of a group of ogres that has been torturing many people lately, he won't be home. But the big, bad knights are POSITIVE it won't be longer than a month. Umhmm, we'll see.

Since we already had the ball for Derek's leaving we were just going to watch him when they all leave. He is going with a band of knights who will help protect him if needed. They better bring A LOT of weapons.

Well we had this huge dinner since Derek was leaving and all. It was delicious I might add. Thank you Mandy! But anyways, Nicole, of course, was seated right next to Derek when I came in the hall. The surprising thing is that he asked Nicole to move, so that _I_ could sit by him. She moved in a huff and I sat next to Derek. I wonder what he wants?

"Hello," he said.

"Hi," I answered.

"You look nice," he said. I was wearing a lavender purple dress. It was simple yet elegant.

"Thanks. You look good too," I answered. And he did. I won't discredit him. He is very handsome. What with his navy blue jacket with medals and crests all over and I could practically tell he had a nice set of muscles underneath his shirt. How come I didn't notice them before?

"Thanks," he said. Where are all of the insults? How come he isn't kicking me under the table? Why is he being nice all of a sudden? He was acting like a shy little kid. Completely opposite of what I know about him.

"What's up?" I asked. I am not one for being subtle. "You look a little pale. Are you sick or something?"

"No, I am just nervous. I have never been out on my own to fight before. My Father always used to go with me. It is kind of scary when I know I control whatever happens when I am out there." Whoa! Derek acting HUMAN is something I have never experienced before! He is just like any other guy. Except for the fact that he is crown prince and will have to control a whole country in a few years.

"You know it will be the same way when you become King. You will be controlling everything that happens to your people. You might want to get used to it." I am not one for sympathy either. He needs to know the facts straight up. Face it! He is destined to be a future king! He HAS to know some leadership roles when he gets there.

"I know that it is just strange for the first time. Don't go and preach to me about being King. I know how it is!" So much for being like any other guy.

"Okay everyone, I think that since we are all done eating that we should bid Derek farewell. The sooner he leaves the sooner he comes back." King Char spoke. We all stood and walked out to the gates. Derek started to hug Char and Ella. Then Paige, he shook Walt's hand and Nicole jumped at him and kissed him! On the lips mind you! I should really have expected it. Although I saw Derek spit discreetly on the grass after she did. Kyle was going with Derek. He is a knight.

Then Derek came to me. I expected a handshake or a hug at the most, but what do I get? A kiss. Of course he kisses me, he kisses any girl that comes within a radius of three feet of him. I wasn't happy because if you remember what happened after the last kiss we had I wasn't too trilled at that happening again. But it was a misunderstanding. But he still had the nerve to do it. While I was pondering all of this we were still kissing. Eventually someone coughed and we stopped, out of breath and looking like complete fools.

I looked around and saw Nicole was turning redder each second she stood there and was glaring at some tree in the distance. Better watch out for her. Paige was grinning like an idiot at us. I have a good feeling that she was the one who coughed. Char looked pleased I would say and Ella looked very happy as well. In fact she looked ready to jump for joy. Kyle was trying not to burst with laughter and poor Walt looked heartbroken. When I finally looked at Derek he was blushing and looked embarrassed. He stepped up gave me a hug and whispered, "Write to me soon."

I didn't know what to say, I was still somewhat in a state of shock, so I just nodded. He must have felt it because he turned around, hopped on his horse and said, "Okay everyone, I hope to see you soon." He looked at me one last time before he turned and began to gallop away. His group of about twenty knights followed, Kyle included.

Paige came up to me and closed my mouth since I was still standing there, shocked. She was so understanding. Not.

"Well what did you expect? Something like, 'Hope I stay alive so I can come back to torture you like always,'? No I don't think so. He might not see you again so that is his way of goodbye for now maybe forever."

"A 'See you later pal. Write soon,' would have worked just fine for me"

"But it didn't work for him. You better watch out Nicole is going to be on your case for sure now. Oh and my Mother might start planning engagement parties so be careful of that too." Paige said. Yes, that might be a good idea.

Thankfully Nicole and Walt and King Dave decided to leave after seeing Derek off.

"We don't want to impose any longer. Our carriage is fixed so we will be on our way." King Dave said.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay for dinner? It is chicken and potatoes." Ella asked.

"Oh no, we just ate and if we don't leave now it will be dark before we get home and we will have to stay at an inn." King Dave replied.

"Alright. Goodbye."

"Farewell. Tell us when Derek gets back." Nicole said.

"Alright. Bye."

Then they left. I think Walt got them to go for my own safety. Bless him.

_So why am I so angry with Derek for kissing me you ask? He DID get rid of Nicole for you and it was just saying goodbye. Well it is the principle of the thing. He didn't ask for my consent. He just lent in and boom! He kisses me. It was too much of a surprise for me. I am NOT going to write him until I get a letter first. Then I will know he is keeping up his end of the bargain. Though I have a feeling I am going to be quite bored for the next several weeks. Not because of Derek, well yeah I guess because of Derek. I always got along with boys better than girls, with a few exceptions. Paige and Sydney included. I hope Mum has a boy. He will be so much easier to get along with. But then again with a boy it could get boring always being nice and everything. With a girl we could argue about everything from boys to clothes. Well whatever Mum has I will be happy with. One sibling is better than none at all._

**I know this chapter is SUPER SHORT. I have been working hard on my other story. Unfortunately it has been effecting my work on this story. I hope you aren't all mad at me. I give you all the right to send flamers. Just be nice okay. But if it weren't for my flamers then I wouldn't have come up with the idea for my next story. So THANKS!!!!!!!! I forgive you! Does anyone read the profiles? If you check out mine do any of you feel interested in the story summaries I have put in there? If not I will take them out. And I have realized that some of you people may not know how to review or have forgotten so I will tell you. You go to the left-hand corner of the screen with your mouse. See the purple button there you click it. YES that button. You type whatever you want to say to me about my story and then you click the button that says submit. Did you do it? Very Good! I am so proud! No I don't take you for a bunch of idiots I just wanted to make sure you know how to. OH and if you want to add me to your favorites list or author alert then that is FINE with me! Alright I will stop treating you like babies. Goochie goochie goo. Who's my ittie bittie boy/girl? Okay I have had my fill. Buhbye.**


	10. Letters, Journals, and Other Things of t...

**Hi everybody! The first day I didn't get any reviews but today when I looked I had my whole email box practically full! Thanks a lot guys. This might have taken a while to get out since I am trying to make it longer! Thanks again!**

**Ladeportista4- She has been there for about two weeks. I have a long way to go yet! This whole chapter is going to be letters and journal entries though. It will cover the month that Derek is away since it is soooooo boring without him! At the end of the chapter it will be one and a half months.**

**Flyinghigh808- yes m'dear I believe I shall have to make longer chapters. I will type until this chapter is seven pages long at least. Unless you guys get too anxious for another chapter ;)**

**Flamingirl- umm did you mean Ria cause Nicole and Walter are brother-sister. You were scaring me for a minute there. And what was the beginning of your review about? I got confused. Oh well just tell me in your next review :-)**

**Ahhhh- Ahhh are you alright? Lol kidding. I am right now!**

**Elyse Bennet- thank you. You are too kind. I believe if everyone reads my silly A/N's then you will see they are to be letters. Maybe not love letters yet but who knows ;) I get confused sometimes too. Don't worry. I probably typed something wrong! Lol. **

**Jyska- I just got your review while I was typing this and it made me feel all bubbly inside. Lol. I am soooooo happy you like it. I know a few people like Nicole as well. Tehe. If you are like Ria you must be really cool! Lol! Be my friend! Lol! God I am a freakin dork. Lol. I just hope you don't go and punch anyone who tweaks you a little bit. I might have to watch out. Lol. Kidding! I like long reviews so keep'um comin!**

**Belle Quest-I am I am I am. I thought you didn't like that romance stuff? Oh well glad you liked it anyways!**

**And now for my most (well maybe not the most but it is close!) predictable title. Take a guess!**

_Letters, Journals, and Other Things of That Sort_

_May 3,  
_I have counted the days since I have been here and it has been…thirteen days. That is strange. It seems so much longer than that. I got a letter from you-know-who today. I suppose I should write him back. I will put the letter in here so I can see how silly we are. It is NOT for sentimental reasons I assure you.

_**Dear Ria,  
**__**How are you? I would think you are fine considering I just saw you yesterday. I am good. No sign of the ogres yet. They must be further away from the city. I hope you will write to me since I will feel like a complete fool when I come back if you don't write. Kyle is writing to Paige right now. He likes her terribly too much. I am expecting they will marry sometime in the near future. I hope they do since I know how much Paige likes him. I have got to go to bed. Please write!**_

_**Derek**_

I don't know what to do. Should I write him?I believe I should. It is common courtesy to answer anyone who writes to you. Plus it makes me feel good to think that Derek is actually thinking about me when I am not around…Back to the subject I am writing him, end of discussion. Oh and give a show of hands who thinks I am crazy for having inner battles that I write down. One…two…umm I wasn't really being literal. Ok I get the point. I am writing to him now.

_Dear Derek,  
__Hello. I am fine as you have guessed. It is terribly boring around here. Paige is off reading love letters from Kyle all the time and I can't argue with Nicole or talk with Walt since they left after you did. I hope the ogres haven't hurt any more people. I am really bored so write soon about what is going on there._

_Ria_

It is really short but I have nothing else to say so hopefully that is good enough for him. Write later. Bye.

**Dear Ria,  
****I miss you a lot. You probably know that Nicole is glad to be as far away from you as possible. I am very different from her on that point. Why did you kiss Derek for so long? And you didn't even give me a hug when I left. I admit I am a little bit hurt. I hope you can come and visit soon though. Write back with a response.**

**Your friend (hopefully),  
****Walt**

_May 5,  
_How embarrassing was that? He is so kind and everything but I admit I don't really feel anything for him that way. I suppose I will write him back just so he doesn't worry. Maybe I will visit him. As long as Paige goes along that is.

_Dear Walt,  
__I am sorry that I didn't even acknowledge you when you left. It must have slipped my mind. I don't know why I kissed him for so long. I hope to come and visit soon. Can I bring a friend along?_

_Your friend,  
__Ria_

**Dear Ria,  
****Of course you can bring a friend! Just wondering, who are you bringing? I can't wait until you get here. **

**Your friend,  
****Walt**

_Dear Walt,  
__I am going to bring Paige if that is still okay. We will be able to come on the 10th if that is alright. We will only be able to stay a week so we can be back in time to see Derek if he gets home ahead of schedule. Write soon!_

_Your friend,  
__Ria_

_**Dear Ria,  
**_**_Sorry I haven't written in a while. We found the ogres a couple of days ago and I didn't have any time until now to write. Is anything new going on around the castle? _**_**I know I don't write very long letters but there is nothing to write about except how many trees I have counted that we have walked by. And I can assure you it has been many. Please write soon.**_

_**Derek**_

_Dear Derek,  
__Things have been more exciting around here. I am getting a lot of letters. Paige and I are going to Ayorthia this week so I may not respond for a while. Keep writing I will reply when I get back._

_Ria_

**Dear Ria,  
****I can't wait until you come. Perhaps Paige will be able to keep Nicole out of the way. We should come back with you so we can see Derek when he arrives. The 10th is fine. I can't wait to see you.**

**Your friend,  
****Walt**

_**Dear Paige,  
**_**_Look out for Ria while you are in Ayorthia. Walt isn't everything he appears to be. Don't leave Ria alone. Insist your rooms are close together. And watch out for Walt. Nicole may seem bad, but she is nothing compared to Walt. Don't forget._**

_**Your brother,  
**_**_Derek _**

_May 9,  
_We are leaving tomorrow for Ayorthia. How exciting! Paige is not thrilled to go but Ella is sending her so they can keep peace with Ayorthia. I hope Nicole is not around a lot when we are there. She can be such a pain. Well I have been getting a lot of letters lately so I haven't had time to write in you. I kind of feel like I am betraying one by writing to the other. Walt and Derek I mean. It is kind of depressing reading Walt's letters. They are really downers most of the time. Well I have to pack. I really should learn to do that ahead of time. Well goodbye for now.

_May 11,  
_Yesterday was…interesting to say the least. Paige would never leave me alone. She even insisted we have a room next to each other. I am afraid she is getting too attached. Walt was the same way. I am afraid it is going to be the same way for the rest of the trip.

_May 12,  
_Today Walt and I went on a picnic. We managed to get rid of Paige and Nicole. It was quite enjoyable today. But when we kissed at the end of the day seemed a bit of a dampener on the mood. Oh well. It seemed to cheer Walt up.

_May 14,  
_It has been fun so far. I haven't even seen Nicole except at meals. Walt has been extremely happy lately. He is making me get all happy too. It is fun to be with him. I hope Derek has written me back.

_May 16,  
_Tomorrow we are going back to Kyrria. We are taking Walt, Nicole, and King Dave with us. I just can't think of King Dave without the King in his name, you know? It should be an interesting ride back to Frell.

_May 18,  
_I have a TON of letters. I have one from my parents and two from Derek. There was a note in my parent's letter from Sydney. I wonder what it is about.

_Dear Ria,  
__It has been a while. I am hoping maybe I can come for a visit? It doesn't have to be real soon but if I can come just send me a letter._

_Friends Always,  
__Syd_

_Dear Syd,  
__Sure you can come. I will have to check with Ella but I am positive it will be alright. Maybe just before I leave you can come so that you can just come home with me. Hope that is okay._

_Friends Always,  
__Ria_

_Dear Ria,  
__Sounds good to me. See you then._

_Friends Always,  
__Syd_

_**Dear Andrea, Ria, whatever,  
**__**How are things? I know you are in Ayorthia right now so you won't be responding to many of my letters. We have caught a large band of ogres. We think there is one more group of them out there somewhere. We hope to find them soon so we can all come home. Can't wait to see you.**_

_**Derek**_

_**Dear Ria,  
**_**_I was not going to send another letter since I hadn't gotten one from you, but I remembered that you were gone. I am writing. Still no sign of the other ogres. Has it already been two weeks since I left? It seems so much shorter than that. Well write soon. It is terribly boring. _**

_**Derek**_

_Dear Derek,  
__I am glad to know I brighten your day with my letters. Well maybe I don't but who cares? Well you care obviously. And maybe I care. I hope you find the ogres soon because being here with Nicole is a pain. She is always asking when you are coming back. You might want to write her to tell her when. It is awfully boring here as well. Except when I am with Paige or Walt. I hope to see you soon. _

_Preferably,  
__Ria_

Dear Ria,  
This is your Mother, of course. I hope everything is alright over there. The baby is getting very large already. It has only been about a month since I have had it and I am already craving strange foods. Your Father has castle decorators getting ready a baby room near us. And if you don't mind we are moving your room closer to us. You will be able to help look after the baby better that way. We miss you lots. If you have any baby name suggestions write to us. We are in a bind on that. Perhaps you can help?

Love,  
Mum

_Dear Mum,  
__I don't mind about being moved. I was a little too far away before I think. I have plenty of names. For a boy Dylan, Alexander, Corey, Tyler, or Andrew. For a girl Lily, Rosemary, Laura, Sophia, or Emma. I miss you a lot too. _

_Love,  
__Ria _

_May 19,  
_Very boring here. Nothing going on. Have to stop writing. I am falling asle-

_May 20,  
_Still bored.

_May 21,  
_Very bored.

_May 22,  
_When is Derek coming back? I am bored out of my mind.

_May 23,  
_Walt has been doing a lot with me lately. It is very kind of him but gets kind of monotonous. I want a change!

_May 26,  
_I got a letter! Finally! It is from Derek. Says he was fighting ogres and was traveling so he never had the chance to write. He says he will be home within two days. YAY!

_May 27,  
_Everyone knows that Derek is coming home tomorrow so we are all preparing for it. Mandy is cooking a million things for the guests who are coming. Maids are dusting, Butlers are cleaning, and Messengers run through the hallways delivering notes to such-and-such. As for me, I get to stand here, getting measured for a new gown to be made for tomorrow's ball honoring Derek's safe return. It is so exciting, standing there, doing absolutely nothing. Oh and right now Clarisse is working with my hair to see how to where it tomorrow. I hope my hair can just be let down and be done with it but I don't think that will be the case. Well I better go. I have to be measured again. Goodbye.

_May 28,  
_Derek is supposed to arrive this afternoon so he will have time to get ready for the ball. My lovely navy blue dress is made. It is laceable from the waist up and comes up to a bow in the middle of my back. There is a little bit of lace sticking out at the hem and my sleeves are thick straps with lace on both sides. Lace runs in the neckline as well. It is a light blue lace and the ribbon used to lace the back is also light blue. It is very beautiful. I think I hear hooves. Derek must be back early. I must go see him. Ta!

**So did that satisfy your guys's need for a longer chapter? I just barely made seven pages but I did. I hope you guys are happy with it. I have been rereading a lot of my previous work and it has sucked pretty bad so far. I am surprised that you all bore with me through it nut I am glad you did. I hope I am improving with my writing. I don't use a beta so it might be a little…stupid sometimes. On contrary to everything I just said I have a new story A Storybook Ending that I hope you will check out. It is pretty dumb so far but it should get better so just look at it. It is in the fairytales section of fan fiction. I hopeI didn't confuse any of you too much with all of my letters and journal entries.Alright I hope y'all liked. R&R!!!!**

**Please & Thank-you,  
****whiskeygirl**


	11. A Homecoming

**Okay guys. I realized that in my last chapter it may have seemed that Ria's mother already had the baby but she didn't. I meant her belly is getting very large and she is already craving foods though it has only been a month since she conceived it. I didn't want to write it that way in the letter. It seemed really brutal that way. I am trying to keep the slang on the d.l. So now that that is cleared up. Review time!**

**Flamingirl- if you go into my story it has the review number in blue or purple letters. You click on it and the reviews should come up. There might be more than one page so you might have to look on another page to find your review. I hope that helps. I only found out myself recently! I agree. Would have been boring to read and write! You think that was too much frill? Well I guess. It would have been really plain without the lace though ;) oh and who else is waiting? Just random people or your friends? Tell them to review if it is your friends!**

**Flyinghigh808- I know it was kind of boring but it was sorta a filler chapter. I couldn't just skip a month without telling y'all! Where did you get confused? Maybe I can fix it.**

**Elyse Bennet- Well I can assure you he is back. But that is a good idea. I could have made it someone else. Oh well I already had it planned this way. I don't know if Walt is for sure. I have to decide that yet. I will try! Thanks for sticking with me! You review almost immediately after an update. I like that in my readers. **

**Belle Quest- I am sorry for the mix-up. I can assure you there will be no 'romantic reality' in my story. I agree. It is gross! At least right now it is ;)**

**Shadowed Ambience- thank you. I aim to please. I try to keep it a priority to update quickly but I am late sometimes. I think I know who you mean ;) You know the jist of everything. Maybe I should make a few changes to keep you in suspense. Lol. Oh and I will be updating this one more than the others so don't worry! I hope you still like the other one anyway.**

**Shards of Dawn- that explanation was for you. When I read my chapter over I can see where you thought she already had the baby. I don't blame you. There will DEFINITELY be more romance coming up. I am glad you like them so much. They will get time together. I am not sure if it should be romantic yet though. We shall see…**

**SnitchWitch123- yes I believe there shall be a song in this chap. It will be dedicated to you since you like them so much. I am glad you don't think the dress has too much frill ;)**

**HottStuffMelv-911! Get an ambulance here pronto! Or at least bring a computer so that she/he can read this next chap!I hope you haven't died yet! I am glad I satisfied you! I just love reading reviews but I will start typing! Sorry bout the dorkiness!**

**Jyska- Aww…I got a tear ' right there. Lol! You are too kind. I know when some people wait three weeks I have to go and reread their last chapter cause I forgot what happened! I am glad people think my story is funny even in parts that I don't try to make funny! That chapter was kind of blah but it was a good way to pass a month. I keep coming up with new things to put in but they go by so slowly! At this rate my story is going to be 50 chapters long at least! I mean how many interesting things can I put into 9 months? Quite a few months might just be journal entries and letters. At the end of nine months things will get more interesting. It is getting there that is boring. He is kind of dur but things with him will change. I know this little kid always tickles me. I mean the first few times it is cute but after that errr! Lol. I can be quite dorky sometimes. But very intelligent at others. Please review. Now you have to! I said please! Lol. Thanks for the review. Keep'um coming. I am done now.**

**Ladeportista4- Thanks. You finally read it! Lol. Yea as I said before I don't know how many people read my A/N but I will keep writing them unless someone doesn't like them. **

**Okay I have like one and a half pages of an A/N so I will get to the story.**

**Dum-dum-dum lol **

**_Italics _mean a song or journal entry.**

_A Homecoming_

I ran down the stairs to see Derek. Why am I in such a hurry? If I run I will look horrible when he sees me. I slowed down to a pace walk. My cheeks were warm and I knew they were flushed with red. There was no time to stop to put powder on it so I just kept walking.

When I got down to the entrance hall I saw maids and butlers crowding around the windows to see the prince and his knights. I kept going to the doors. When I opened them I was partly blinded by the light that came into my eyes after being in the darker castle.

I saw Paige. She was running toward Kyle. When she got to him he picked her up and twirled her around him. She laughed like a girl in love. It was very sweet. Nicole and Walt were already down here as well. Nicole was over by Derek, kissing him like usual. I could hear her voice saying in- what she must have thought- a loving voice. It looked like she was scaring Derek more than anything. When I saw the look of panic on his face I felt this unholy wanting to laugh. It was too funny. I started walking over by him but I was cut off by Walt.

He stood there blocking my view of Derek. It was slightly annoying.

"Well poor Derek looks like he has been caught by Nicole. You might want to wait to talk to him. She could hurt you if you go over there now." Walt said to me.

"I suppose…" I replied. Then Walt took my arm and led me underneath some shade. The next thing he did caught me off guard. Walt leant down to kiss me! I leant back my head so he couldn't until I fell and hit my head on the tree. A dizzying sensation came over me. I heard everything become quiet. I tried to open my eyes to see what was going on but it hurt too much. Instead I let myself slip into darkness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I felt warmness around me. I found myself wrapped in a nice warm blanket. I blinked. I couldn't leave my eyes open too long. The light hurt my head. My eyes were open long enough, however, to see that I was not in my room.

I heard a click. It was the door opening. Someone came in. I heard hushed voices. It sounded like a male and female. I do not usually eavesdrop but what they don't know can't hurt them.

"Is she alright?" the male voice asked.

"She will be fine. I gave her some of my special soup. You know what kind." the female voice replied.

"Yes I know. That kind is so horrible tasting. Can't you make it better, for her sake?" the male asked.

"I am afraid not. That would change the whole potion. It wouldn't have any effect. Also it keeps people who shouldn't have it from drinking it." The female responded.

"Well please inform me when she wakes up. I have to get ready for the ball." The male said.

"Alright dear, I will. Go get ready. You are the life of the party."

"Yea, bye." He said.

"Goodbye." She said.

The door clicked again but this time the man left. I knew the woman was still in here because I could hear her clattering around with something. The voices sounded very familiar. I was going to wait to get up so I wouldn't seem suspicious but the lady said, "Get up child. I knew you were awake all along. I saw your eyes flutter when we came in."

Needless to say, I got up. I guess I have to be more discreet when I blink. It wasn't the smartest move to go flying up right after you knocked your head. My head pounded again. Just the same as the night when I had too much champagne.

"Oh, dear, I didn't mean literally. Here drink this. It will help." She a.k.a. Mandy said. She handed me a bowl of soup. I drank it. It was horrible. Though it was uncanny how much it tasted like Clara's soup. And my headache slowly went away.

"Aren't you supposed to tell that man that I am awake?" I asked. Since she knew I was awake the whole time it can't hurt to ask.

"We will just wait until the ball tonight. He will be too excited to get ready if we told him now. It will be a surprise."

That woman has a sneaky side. When she helped me get all better she took me back to my room so that Clarisse could fix me up for the ball. It turns out I was in Mandy's room since it was nearest to the kitchen and she needed to go there for supplies.

I took a bath. Rose scent. Clarisse helped me into my blue gown. She started on my hair. She decided not to put it up just in case there was a bruise or something on my neck. Maybe something good came out of my fall. My hair was just pulled out of my face with several light blue flowers that were twisted into my hair. I slipped on my light blue shoes and I was ready to go.

Paige stopped to walk with me to the doors that we would enter from. She started jabbering right away.

"Ohmigosh! Are you alright? That was quite a fall.I am gladyou are alright but if looks could kill Walt would be dead right now. Derek glared at him the moment you fell. Nicole tried to stop him from coming by you but he picked you up and carried you inside to Mandy. He always was a quick thinker in dreadful situations. I swear, Derek would have had Walt locked up for hurting you. Mother wouldn't allow it of course. She supposed it was an accident. She always believes people are innocent until proven guilty. A good theory but was it really an accident? Or did Walt push you? Walt didn't say anything. He just stood there looking stunned about what happened." She finally stopped to take several deep breaths. I never knew how much of a talker she was until now.

"Okay, I am fine. Are you? It was a little of both." I replied.

"How could it be a little of both? That is just strange." She said.

"Well, he lent in to kiss me, which caught me off guard. Also I didn't really want to kiss him so I fell trying to keep him from kissing me."

"I see. So he forced you down with his lips. That is so tragic." Paige said.

"I guess you could say that. Now where is everyone?" I asked.

"Well, Mother and Father are over there. Guess who I am entering with?" She asked excitedly. I decided to humor her.

"An elf?" I guessed, I had a good feeling who it was but I think she would get more satisfaction if she told me.

"No silly, Kyle." She said.

"That is wonderful. Do you know who I am entering with?" I asked.

"Well not Walt. I think he is too frightened to see what might happen if he does. He is entering with some foreign princess. Nicole is going in with a knight. I think you are entering with Derek because otherwise Nicole would be." She told me.

That thought sickened me. Nicole entering with Derek? With people thinking THEY were to be married? No that is too yucky for me. Fortunately I didn't need to ponder this much longer because Derek walked into the hall.

The look on his face was priceless. It was a mixture of shock, happiness, and anger from thinking about what Walt did I think. Though he is very good at masking his feelings, as a future king should be, I saw through his eyes. I am also very good at reading people by their looks. Though with some people it is easier to do than with others. I like a challenge.

Derek walked over and offered me his arm and I took it. He has very good timing because Ella and Char came over to say it was time to enter. Though that might be because a royal can never be late but oh well.

We were announced. Everyone went in before us. I saw Nicole glaring at me as she walked by. I was tempted to stick my tongue out at her but I didn't because that is no way a princess should act. Though since when have I acted like a princess? I stuck my tongue at her the moment this thought came to me. She whipped her head forward. I hope she doesn't come near me the rest of the night. I don't think Derek saw. When I looked out of the corner of my eye he was just staring at me or the wall. We are so conversational!

When we got on the dance floor Derek put one hand on the small of my back and grabbed my other hand. I took it and put my other hand on his shoulder. It was strange because when I did I felt him flinch. But he never showed any sign of weakness after that.

_How do I, get through one night without you?_

We danced pretty close together but with enough room between us to be respectable.

_If I had to live without you._

When we got close enough to the crowd I heard little comments like 'they dance so gracefully together' from women. But from the girls it was more like 'why should she get to dance with the prince? She isn't even from here.'

_What kind of life would that be?_

I didn't worry about it. It was just nice to be held in Derek's muscular (did I just think that) arms.

_Oh I, I need you in my arms, Need you to hold…_

I felt Derek's gaze on me. I looked up and we locked eyes…

_You're my world, my heart, my soul…_

We started to slow down while we were dancing…

_If you ever leave, baby you would take away everything good in my life…_

The crowd seemed farther away…

_And tell me now. How do I live without you? I want to know…_

My heartbeat sped up a little…

_How do I breathe without you? If you ever go…_

Everything but Derek got hazy…

_How do I ever, ever survive? How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?_

And the song ended. Then Derek's admirers came charging onto the dance floor. It overwhelmed me. I started to leave but Derek was still holding onto my hand. I gave it a tug but he wouldn't let go so I pulled him out with me.

We walked out onto the gardens. I was surprised that none of his admirers followed. Now that we were alone I realized I was awfully thirsty. He must have been thinking along the same lines because he walked ahead as if showing me where this fountain was. He pushed up his sleeves to dip his hands into the water for a drink. When I looked at them I was horrorstruck.

They were all scratched up. There were bruises and the beginning of scars forming. It wasn't pleasant. I think Derek tried to cover them up quickly but he looked up and realized that I had already seen.

While still looking at the ground he said, "That is why we were so late and that I hadn't written to you for several days. They were waiting until I was healed." He sounded so ashamed like it was his fault that he got attacked by the ogres.

"Is it the same all over?" I asked.

"Pretty much. It is mostly the middle part of my body with the most damage. Luckily my face was hardly touched." That explains why he winced when I touched his shoulder. He probably has a big scratch there.

"It wouldn't matter to me that your face would be all scratched up." I sat next to him. He had sat on a bench when he was talking. He looked up.

"Alright maybe it would matter a little but not so much unless I was Nicole." I said. He laughed at that. He stopped right away though. I rubbed his back though not too hard since I knew he had bruises and all that.

"You know, when you do that it feels nice compared to when someone else did." I was about to ask him who that was when I heard a loud blast of music.

"We better go back. They will be expecting me to dance." He said while rolling his eyes.

I laughed. "Alright. Let's go." I stuck out my elbow for him like a man would usually do for a woman. He looked bewildered but took it anyways. I laughed again. "Oh I was just kidding." And I put our arms the right way. He looked a bit more comfortable. Then when we were ready we walked back into the castle.

**Alright. To be continued in the next chapter. Song was "How Do I Live" by Faith Hill. Wasn't it awesome! I thought it fit perfectly in some parts. I hope you like it SnitchWitch123! I do not own any part of the song and I hope they don't sue me for writing it here. I took off My Dream the prequel to this story. I have decided to hold out until this is almost complete or when you find out about what My Dream is about at least! I don't think many of you read it so oh well. If any of you really want to read it then…you will have to wait! I am evil aren't I? thanks to those of you who did review for it though. Isn't the story better with Derek? I just love him! I hate Walt though! Yuck! Bad Walt! Bad! You hurt Ria I hurt you! Lol. I can't believe I am yelling at my characters! Shows you how 'plagued with dorkiness' I am! Well read and review as always! I almost got eight pages!**

**Peace Out :-)**

**whiskeygirl **


	12. More Dancing

**Okay this is continued from A Homecoming. We are still at the ball and everything is peachy. Alrighty? Good. Give a hand to my reviewers.**

**Shadowed Ambience- yea I try. You have a dictionary! Good for you. Is it so you can tell me when I type slang? Lol. Kewl, well keep me posted!**

**Flamingirl- oh. Lol! I thought you meant he liked Nicole! Lol. Thanks for clearing that up. Tell them to! And tell them to tell me, if they review, that they are your friend. I wasn't going for klutzy but that works! Lol. I would probably do the same thing by accident. I am a GIRL! Look at my name. WhiskeyGIRL! Lol. I know it was just a figure of speech. Lol. Thanks for the idea. Don't worry. I will tell ya! Keep the long reviews coming!**

**Ladeportista4- glad you liked the song. As I have said before somewhere that I LOVE country songs so those will be the main ones I put in the story. Yeah I knew that would happen before I typed the chapter. Just because he is alive doesn't mean that he didn't get hurt! It is a possibility…**

**Starlight- Yay! A new reviewer! Thanks. I know that is really neat huh. Lol! I hope to!**

**Belle Quest- I think I might have an interaction between them sometime soon but not as drastic as that! Though what am I saying? I had a GIRL do that so I would think it would be even more likely that a GUY would. But hey I have some strange characters in my story. Thanks. Oh and look above I am a GIRL! Lol. I know it is all a figure of speech.**

**Rhandi- WooHoo! Another new reviewer! I am glad it is getting interesting. Some days I just am thinking and come up with another idea for this story. Oh, good cause he really is! He can be just like Char at times. I haven't put too much in this story about Char but oh well. I hope I can find some place to put him in. I mainly focus on Ella. Ria is like a more drastic form of Ella I think. I think this chap might be a long one so don't go bringing out the pitchforks alright! (nervous glance around) Those can stay in the shed. ;)**

**Heather (a.k.a. Shards of Dawn) - that is fine. If I was reading it I woulda thought the same thing! Yea he is there will be more of an explanation in this chap about it. I like your name!**

**Elyse Bennet- Yea in that letter Derek wrote to Paige I kind of hinted about that. Trust me it will be a long time before anyone has real feelings coming out. It will be like it has been this whole story. I am shifting away from the plot I originally had planned more and more as I go. It really is going to turn out alright though in the end.**

**SnitchWitch123-Don't worry, be happy. Yes, mwhahahahahahahahaha just read on please. Though I already had this done before I got your review. ;)**

**Alright possibly more songs in this chap. More on how Derek got injured. Nicole will make her grand entrance as will Walt. New character maybe? Well hi-ho silver away! (Don't know where that is from! I just decided to write it. It's something from a Jim Carrey movie though. I can feel it!) _Italics_ still mean a song or journal entry.**

**I was just looking up some names and guess what! The meaning of Derek is ruler! Hahahahahahahahaha! I didn't even plan that! Though Nicole doesn't mean evil b'tch, that's too bad. ;)**

_More Dancing_

Derek and I entered into the ballroom once again. Ella came walking over.

"Derek, where were you? You were supposed to be out here with your guests." She said in the motherly tone we all hear at least once.

"I was with Ria, Mother." He said tiredly. Man I feel for the guy. I looked at Ella. She seemed to brighten at this.

"Well that is very nice dear. Just don't forget about everyone else that is here." She said and then walked off to speak with someone. A song started.

_Lying here with you, listening to the rain…_

"Would you care to dance once more?" Derek asked sweetly.

"Sure." I answered. He smiled. I grinned back.

_Smiling just to see the smile upon your face…_

We walked out to the dance floor. A small circle opened up where we started dancing.

_These are the moments I thank God that I'm alive…_

"So is that your excuse every time your Mum asks where you've been? With me?" I joked.

_These are the moments I'll remember all my life…_

"Yes pretty much." I gave him a look. "Hey it works doesn't it?"

_I've found all I've waited for and I could not ask for more…_

"Derek! I am astonished! You lie to your own Mother. What would she say if she knew?" I said jokingly again.

_Looking in your eyes, seeing all I need…_

"She would say, 'Well you better go find her so you won't be lying.'" He said going along with my joke.

_Everything you are is everything to me… _

"Ha-ha you are so funny." I said with a dry laugh.

_I could not ask for more than this time together…_

He dipped me down low. When I came back up he said, "I know."

_Could not ask for more than this time with you…_

"Would she really say something like that?" I asked. You never know.

_And every prayer has been answered…_

He shrugged. "It is possible." My jaw dropped.

_Every dream I've had's come true, yeah…_

He very slowly lifted his hand to close my jaw.

_Right here in this moment…_

He rubbed his thumb against my face.

_Is right where I'm meant to be…_

Again we were getting closer…

_Here with you, here with me…_

Our heads leant in…

_No I could not ask for more than this love you gave me cause it's all I've waited for…_

And someone bumped us.

_And I could not ask for more._

Derek's lips ended up kissing my forehead. I still tingled anyways even though it was just my forehead. As the music ended the people closed in on us. This time I escaped without Derek.

I went off to the side of the dance floor. I saw Paige dancing with Kyle. It was really cute watching them. A little bit away from them I saw Derek having a difficult time dancing with some girl. I looked away when I felt this gaze on my back. I turned around and saw no one. I looked back at the dance floor. Yet again I felt a gaze on my back. I turned around once more. No one was there surprisingly. It was getting very unnerving. When I looked back on the dance floor I saw someone coming towards me.

The man wasn't the best or worst looking. He just had a tired, slightly bored look around him. He put out his hand offering me to dance. When I looked in his eyes something came over me that made me nod and follow him to the dance floor.

We danced very slowly. I couldn't keep from looking into his eyes. They were the most unusual ones I have ever seen. They were an orange/brown color. It was very strange. Yet there was something deep in there that pulled me in.

I slowly lost all consciousness of my surroundings. I wondered if it was an after effect of my fall this afternoon. I was about to break away from him to go and get help for it but the man lent down and kissed me. It wasn't a deep or passionate kiss. It was almost like a kiss you would give your mother but it was enough to shock me back to my senses. But it was also very pleasant. I felt a calm of peace come over me when he kissed me.

The song came to an end and the man started to turn away. I had to ask who he was before he left. I mean someone can't just kiss me without my knowing their name at least.

"Umm, sir! What is your name?"

"Lord Stephan, my lady. Thank you for the dance." He said after bowing. Then he turned and walked away.

I was more than a little bit stunned. I walked off of the dance floor. I don't think I shall be forgetting about Lord Stephan very soon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An announcement has just been made. Paige and Kyle are to be wed! I am so excited! Of course it will be a long engagement but that is fine with them. I spoke to Paige soon afterwards and she said, "I knew I loved him when he went away and all I could think about was if he was okay."

I wonder if it is the same with everyone. The ball slowly dwindled to an end. People were leaving to go home. I went up to my room. I decided I would have to get out my journal to record this night.

_Same as before,_

_Tonight was the ball. After my fall I got bandaged up and was all set to go. I danced with Derek twice tonight. I also danced with Lord Stephan. There is something different about him that intrigues me. I found out that Derek had gotten hurt. I wish I knew what happened._

I looked up bewildered. When I finished writing that sentence I saw a picture on the next page. It was like I was looking at a miniature picture of the fight. Everything was moving. I saw an ogre pick Derek up in his middle then throwing him at a tree. The sight made me wince. It looked like several bones could have been broken. I saw Kyle run bravely over by him and stand in front of Derek to protect him from another blow. It made me want to cry.

I turned the page and saw a picture of Lord Stephan's face. That really threw me for a loop. Is there some hidden meaning to it? I shall have to figure it out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning I was up considerably early. When I went to go out of my room I saw someone in the hall come out of a room. It was Derek. I jogged to catch up to him. When I looked at him his jam seemed clenched like he was angry.

"Derek?" I said since he had given me no sign that he had noticed me. He glanced at me. Then finding his manners turned to me and said, "Would you care to join me? I am going down to the training fields. You may watch my knights and me while we train."

"Do you mind if I ask Paige to come too?" I didn't want to be the only girl there.

"Sure. I will wait while you get her." So we stopped at Paige's room. She was already awake and said she was planning on going anyways to watch Kyle. Ah, young love.

"The more the merrier!" Derek said. And we made our trip to the training grounds.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I saw many men with swords and arrows. Some were dueling and others where watching demonstrations performed by their teacher. Derek went over by one group of guys right away. There were many offers to fight him from the guys. They were all good natured and kind about it.

Derek accepted the challenge made by a tall skinny lad. The boy looked more like a klutz than anything.

The two found an empty fighting ring to fight in. A man stepped in the center and said the rules. The guys decided to only use swords.

They got ready in a fighting stance. Then the man yelled go and the two circled each other for a bit looking for their weak spots. Derek stabbed at the boys left knee but the boy swerved out of the way in time.

"I guess it was all an act ay, Colin." Derek said. What was an act? The klutzy way he walked? Or when he tripped over that pile of equipment?

"You are very quick to catch on Ricky." Colin said. Ricky? Is that some sort of nickname or something?

They circled each other once more and then Colin made a swipe at Derek's head. I almost screamed but Derek ducked quickly before any damage could be done. They circled each other once again. This time Derek smirked. Colin had just stumbled again.

"Colin you have to keep those from doing those little slip-ups. You become more vulnerable when you do." Derek said then he hit Colin with the flat of the sword on his right knee. Colin tumbled over and Derek put his sword on him. He then set it down and helped Colin up. It was obvious he won when everyone started to applaud.

"Good fight mate. Try to keep from the ground that is the weakest position you can be in." Derek told him friendly.

"Well you could have had me done in a minute. Why did you keep going?" he asked.

"It was to help you improve. I-" he stopped because someone had started to clap.

"Very well done. It is good to see you can beat the amateurs but what about a tougher fight eh." Called Walt, surprisingly in a malice-like tone. Derek's eyes grew darker very obviously.

"Are you presenting a challenge?" Derek asked in a low, cold voice.

"Yea, I suppose that's what you call it. Do you accept?" Walt asked.

"I accept." He said, his voice getting even colder if possible.

"Alright let's keep this a nice, clean fight. We are only here to learn." Said the same man again as he went over the rules once more.

The guys got into fighting stances glaring at each other.

"Okay ready? Set? Go!"

**Hmm…who will win? Hehe. Should I do a Lily/James story from Harry Potter? Oh well I'm going to do one anyways. Lord Stephan…interesting. Colin is only going to be in this chapter. He was just an extra. Lord Stephan might appear more though. Of course he will! We have to find out what is so mysterious about him. And Paige and Kyle are getting married. YAY! I wasn't going to put that in at first but it seemed like a nice spot for it. The song was "I Could Not Ask for More" by Sara Evans. Don't sue me! I don't own it! I changed some parts around a little too so whatever. The journal…could it be…Ella's magical book? No it is just one made like it. Remember it was given to Ria from Ella. It had to be somewhat strange. Alright I am done for now. Oh and check out my HP story!**

**PBJ ROCKS!**

**whiskeygirl**


	13. The Duel

**You guys are ever so kind. I love you all! Okay just got a little emotional there. I suppose it would help if I told you what I am so thankful for.**

**Flamingirl- okey dokey this is a long one so prepare yourself. Alright well Ricky is just a nickname that everyone decided to give to Derek. Well this isn't as long as I thought it would be. Hmm. Well I could put Colin in as an extra some more if you want. Ya nice observation! Well I love long reviews so keep it coming! I use dude a lot when I'm talking too!**

**Shadowed Ambience- It is kind of…empty as you said. At least for now. At the moment Paige and Kyle are the romance parts of the story. Kind of. Well you could give me a concussion so then I wouldn't be able to update! Lol! Gosh, I think of the stupidest things to say. I'll try. Oh and you do like my other story right. And here's a hint. My HP story will be updated probably two or three days before WUAS is so if you don't review I can postpone the updating for this story! Lol. No I won't…well maybe. Just don't take that chance! ;)**

**Jyska- I am such a dork. I was waiting for you to review before I updated but then I was just like screw it and updated anyways. Yea my family gets that way too. I sit here typing and they are yelling at me to get off. They don't understand how important it is to me to type for you guys. But my next couple of chapters will be a bit before coming out. I got so much d'mn homework and everything. They assign everything in this month I swear. And exams…ugh I barely have time to breathe! So yea. But this chapter I hope is coming out soon so that you guys aren't waiting super long to see the end of the (yea it's spelled this way) duel.**

**Ahhhh- Ahhh I am! I don't know what else to type to you so, just thanks for adding more reviews to my list!**

**Belle Quest- yea it was. I will get more into that in this chapter. Thanks for reviewing!**

**SnitchWitch123- Great. He is DEFINITELY an interesting installment. I wasn't originally going to have him in my story but I came up with this idea and pow it just hit me. I am getting way off of the title of my story though! Oh well I am not changing it now. 'Oh no! get a life saver!' 'Do you want cherry or lime?' 'There is no time for that, you idiot! Just get me whatever you've got!' 'Well I got a big huge one over there.' 'Well go get it! Stop standing there! We need it now!' Well there is a little dialogue for you. Kind of stupid but hey who cares! Yea check it out. I think it is pretty good.**

**Heather a.k.a. Shards of Dawn- yea I know. It was my brilliant plan my brain hatched. It is going to turn out cool. Every story has to have a villain don't you think? I won't say but mine will be coming up soon. Or clues to the villain will anyways. Thanks!**

**Spicy-eab- I am sooooooooooo happy you like it! I will try to update as soon as I can.**

**Kat- Don't worry I won't be adding any more guys. Maybe a girl or two but that's it. Sorry bout that. Just tell me parts where I should be less/more descriptive and I can go and change it. I really like doing those parts so I hope they are good! Thanks for the help!**

**Alright, well thanks for the reviews! I really do love them. So here is another chapter! **

_The Duel_

Walt and Derek faced off and started to circle each other as before. They started to jab at each other. They never hit each other. Rain started to sprinkle down on us. Other groups of people began to leave to avoid getting wet but the two boys didn't seem to notice.

Derek looked to be panting slightly from the combined efforts of this fight and his previous one. Walt took this to his advantage and went around the circle faster. Soon Derek got so tired he began to slow up and Walt caught up to him. They soon began fighting awfully fast. Their swords clashed every two seconds and never let up. Soon the rain was pounding on our heads but no one gave any sign of leaving.

I was beginning to worry about them. They could accidentally slip in the mud and slice each other. I started to make a motion to stop them from fighting but Colin held me back and said no. "This is a fight for glory. Don't mess them up." He told me. So I held back.

Soon though Derek did slip on the mud and fell to the ground. Walt looked upon him laughingly.

"So, you can't even stand a little rain. How pathetic." He said and raised his sword. He had a maniac-like look in his eye and I couldn't hold back this impulse. I grabbed a sword. Colin tried to stop me but I slipped away.

I put the sword underneath of Walt's so that he couldn't hurt Derek. While I distracted Walt, Derek got up.

"I see you can't even fight your own battles. You have to have your little girlfriend do that for you huh? This is just disgusting." He spat and threw down his sword and turned to walk away. I looked after him but didn't follow.

"I'm sorry. I should have let you fight. You must be ashamed now. But when I saw he was going to hurt you I…couldn't stop myself." I choked out quietly. The rain muffled my words but he still heard them.

He gave me a weak smile. "That's alright. At least I know…" and he trailed off. I didn't notice. I had knelt down to pick up the sword that he dropped. I looked at it. It was very detailed. Derek's name was there and blue gems were on it.

"Why are there so many blue gems here?" I asked.

"Oh, that stands for the month of my birthday. I was born in September." He said and began to help me from the ground. But I, being as klutzy as I am, fell when I was reaching for his hand that I got my dress all muddy. I looked at him and burst out laughing. He sat down next to me laughing too.

"Derek! Now you are muddy too!" I said to him in a fake scolding voice.

"I am sorry milady. I was simply trying to help you get up." He said and lifted me out of the mud with his arms underneath me legs and my back. I looked around and saw that the grounds were almost deserted. But since it was still raining hard, I couldn't be sure. Then I noticed why I was in the air and began to blush. I felt Derek's toned body through his soaked clothes. I shivered and jumped down from his arms.

"I am sorry. You must be freezing." Derek said. I realized that he felt me shiver and I didn't want to hurt him by telling him the real reason why I shivered, so I said yea.

I took off my shoes and stockings to feel the mud squished in between my toes. "I will race you to the castle." I challenged him.

"Are you sure? You don't want to hurt…I mean, that is if you are up to the challenge of losing." He said arrogantly.

"I think that will be more of a challenge for you Derek." I said and he rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Are you ready?" he asked.

"I was born ready." I said before taking off.

"Hey!" Derek yelled and soon was following me.

I kept running and looking behind me to see that he wasn't gaining on me when I stepped on a twig. It punctured into my foot and really hurt.

"Ow! Stupid twig!" I yelled while falling to the ground. Derek caught up and stopped beside me.

"Be a gentleman and help me up!" I barked to him. He jumped into action.

"Better take you to Mandy to make sure you are alright." He said and he lifted me up and put my arm around his neck and he put his arm around my waist to help me walk inside.

"Won't we be quite a site when we walk in there." I said to him looking at our mud stained clothes and my bleeding foot.

"Oh don't worry. At the next ball people will probably show up with dirt on their clothes as a sign that they are up-to-date with the new look worn by royals." I laughed at that.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Mandy wrapped my foot and said I would be alright if I didn't pressure it too much. Turns out that I sprained my ankle slightly when I fell. Lately I have just been injuring myself. Even Mandy said jokingly that she would have to get a room for me alone in her servant's quarter so she will be able to fix me up right away.

At dinner that evening everyone made me their business by asking how I was and questioning me on my other previous injuries. Derek eventually made them leave me to eat my meal in peace.

Walt sat as far away from us as possible. Kyle and Paige sat across from me and were playing footsies all night. I know because Kyle accidentally nudged my foot at the beginning of dinner.

I looked around but I didn't see Lord Stephan. I was trying to find out more about him, so that I would have some clue to what it meant when I saw him in my journal. I asked Derek where he was.

"Um, Lord Stephan? I have never heard of him." He said with a confused look. He must be from another area. I will find out more about him soon.

xxxxxxxxx

_May 29,_

_I have had a very exciting day. Derek and I went out to the training grounds this morning and he and Walt got into a duel. Walt was about to win but I prevented him from doing that. Walt got mad and walked off. Derek and I had fun afterwards until I hurt my foot. Well I guess my day wasn't THAT exciting but it was fun, for a while. I will write soon._

I was about to go to bed when there was a knock on the door. It was a letter from mum and dad.

Dear Ria,

This is so unexpected, but we need you to come home right away. We think your mum is going into an early labor and we want you here when the baby is born. We will tell you the details when you get here.

Love,

Dad

Oh my!

**I know. Dumb cliffhanger. My next chapters will be shorter than usual for a while. Alright and Ria's mum conceived in March and now it is nearly June so I think she could go into labor early couldn't she? If not she is now. So as I have said in my other story I won't be updating except on Sundays since that is the only free day for doing w/e you gave up for lent. I will try to update my HP story for those of you who are reading it, but I might not get a chance to. So there is my big ole speech and I hope you guys understand.**

**Very Faithful,**

**whiskeygirl**

**p.s. I know this was really short as well and I am very sorry about that. **


	14. Adventurous Journey

**No I haven't died or gotten seriously ill like you were probably thinking. I am so tremendously sorry (you got me using big words. I must be really sorry.) That I haven't updated in forever. I know I put you guys in suspense and make you wait like way too long like other people I know. I have a question do you still want me to update every Sunday or to wait until the end and have a huge giant update during spring break? I hope I haven't lost all my reviewers and that you are all there. So here are my props to you.**

**Flamingirl- Yeah I guess I have to be more careful with the stuff I put in my chapters so I don't confuse some of you reviewers. Lol.**

**Belle Quest- Thanks I hope you are still there.**

**Tamaran Girl- Yeah I am gonna have to reread some of my stuff so I know what you guys are talking about but Lord Stephan is my brilliant addition to the story. I have a question. Is the Prince of the Bet your story or someone else's or what? It sounds interesting and I might check it out. So tell me with a review!**

**Heather (AKA Shards of Dawn) - Glad you like Derek and Ria and well everything! We shall see who becomes the bad guy in upcoming chapters. Mwhaahahahahaha!**

**Dancrchick- yeah I bet I disappointed you since it has been like ever since I updated and that was what you were all obsessing about in the review but I hope this will make you happy! Are you a new reviewer?**

**Elyse Bennet- Yeah I was getting bored with her at their castle so I had to spice things up. I had this in mind since I started the story. I thought well it has been a long time since she had Ria and well she must have a little problem with the pregnancy you know? I mean Isabelle isn't a young twenty-year-old any more.**

**SnitchWitch123-I don't know, it could be a miracle baby! I mean you survived that horrible life saver tragedy so anything could happen. Lol! I usually think of b#tchy to describe a girl but he is kind of acting that way getting jealous and all. Whatever. (I am not sure what I can type on here so I will stick kind of safe!)**

**Me- Yeah but anything could happen! I will! Thanks for the review!**

**Alright here is my chapter- finally!**

_Adventurous Journey_

_May 30,_

_I am on my way home. I know I should be more excited but the reason doesn't exactly thrill me. I mean how healthy can this baby be if mum is having it so early? It is going to be really difficult for the baby to survive. And I wasn't quite ready to leave Frell yet. I was starting to get used to everything and it was beginning to get fun with everyone there, besides Walt and Nicole anyways. Derek is on the way there with me. He is sleeping right now or I wouldn't be writing. He wouldn't let me go on my own so he joined me. I have to admit I was flattered. He is really cute right now too, sleeping like a cute little baby opposite me. Oh there was a bump and he is waking up. Write soon!_

"Aoohrump," Derek yawned out.

"Hello sleepyhead." I said laughingly.

"Rello to you too," he said with a lopsided smile.

"I hope it doesn't take too long to get home. I don't want to keep mum and dad waiting long." I said.

"Everything will be fine. Do you remember the trip to Frell? It will take that long." He said. "If we don't stop to rest we will be there sooner." I opened my mouth, "But we are stopping. I won't have you being an animal and sleeping in a carriage."

"Like you just were?" I said with a smirk.

"Yes like that-hey." He said frowning a bit.

We were like that the whole way home. We would make little comments back and forth. It was kind of funny.

"We better stop here." He pointed at an inn. It was called Areida's Place. It looked nice and homey. We walked inside.

"Hey Cindy! Can we get two rooms for your best guests?" Derek asked a pretty girl behind the front desk. She looked up and smiled. She was a dark skinned pretty girl. She had warm brown eyes and a big smile.

"Sure, you are our best paying customer. You come up here once a week with a different girl. Who's this week's flavor?" she asked with a giggle.

"Cindy!" he said blushing. "You know that is only business when I come here."

Cindy started laughing and stood up. "Let me show you some rooms." She leaned over to me. "I pull that on him every time. He has never blushed before so I think you are special." She winked.

"Here are two rooms, unless you have changed your mind and only want one?" Cindy asked.

"No, no two rooms are fine." Derek said.

"What about what you said in the carriage? I thought we were only getting one room. Remember?" I joked.

Derek's eyes bulged and he started sputtering. Cindy even looked a little surprised until I winked at her.

"I guess I wasn't as far off as I thought." Cindy said.

"Well if you only want one room I guess we can manage that." Derek stuttered out.

"What are you kidding? Of course we are getting two rooms. I was joking with you. Sheesh!" I said before he started getting ideas.

"What? Huh? Okay…so two rooms?" Derek asked me.

"Yes I just said that." I turned around and went into one of the rooms and started laughing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At dinner Derek avoided me for a while until all of the rest of us were laughing together and he wanted to join in.

"So how do you two know each other?" I asked Cindy.

"Well our moms are old friends and they would stay here when they pass through so we bumped into each other once and a while." She said.

"So how do YOU two know each other?" she asked.

"WELL we met at my home. We bumped into each other, literally, and from there it was history, sort of." I replied. "We had our bad times but we got through it."

"Hmm, so when are you getting married?" she asked. I almost choked on my drink.

"WHAT?" I asked.

"Well like I said there is something special about you and he knows it. Trust me it won't be long before we hear some wedding bells." She said matter-of-factly.

"Well that is a little ways off yet if it even happens." I said.

"Before what happens?" Derek asked.

"Before-" Cindy started but I cut her off.

"Before nothing. We were just talking." I said quickly.

He looked at us suspiciously, "Duh I saw that." He said and turned around.

"Augh, you know how to make a mess don't you?" I asked Cindy. She shrugged.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning we checked out early. We were both ready to get moving.

"Write to me okay Ria?" Cindy called to us.

"Definitely! I will tell you any updates!" I yelled to her.

"Great! Thanks! Bye!" she yelled back.

"Bye!"

"Updates on what?" Derek asked.

"Nothing, girl stuff." I said.

"Ugh! You girls!" Derek said and looked out the window.

We sat that way for almost the rest of the ride. Derek spoke once we entered Gondola.

"You know this place is really beautiful." He said.

"We are famous for our boat races." I said. We live along the edge of the Green Sea.

"IsTHAT your home?" he asked pointing at the castle. It is pretty big for the size of Gondola.

"We like to live luxuriously." I joked.

"We should be there soon." He said.

"Really? I thought we had another day to go?" I said sarcastically.

"Nope just about an hour-oh." He said getting it.

We pulled up about an hour later.

I ran inside and yelled "I'm HOME!"

**Is this long enough for you? I hope so cause it will be a while before I update again. Please review! This is four pages long so I hope it will sustain you until next time.**

"**Stayin Alive,"**

**whiskeygirl**


	15. Family Reunion

**Hello. I guess I didn't get a chance to update as often as I wanted. I went shopping and well you know how that goes. We are also really into spring cleaning lately. I am ready to update daily (well not daily but more often then before). Here's a shout out to all you lovely reviewers.**

**Flamingirl- yes this is the place where I put all of my humor into. I am glad you find it funny cause I was rereading my story and quite a bit of it was really stupid. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Belle Quest- you know you are such a good reviewer and always are about the first to review but I can never find much to say to you but thanks!**

**Momomonkey- yeah I get that feeling. He seems to be like hot but I can't describe him really well you know? I love your energetic review so keep 'um comin'!**

**HottStuffMelv- Sorry! You know you were like the only person to answer the question I asked. Oh well that is great. I wonder if anyone really reads what I type up here but w/e I know you do so I will keep writing them anyways. They are always fun to type!**

**Lady Gwen- is that your real name because you don't hear it very often. I think this is the first time you reviewed so thanks!**

**Ladeportista4- yes that was pretty classic. Don't know where I got it from. Friends possibly? Lol. That show was so good. I miss it. Well go State! (that's our college b-ball team)**

**Me- You sound really hyper in your review. Are you ok? It was my wonderful story that got you so psyched! Keep reading and reviewing!**

**Lisa- I have a cousin with that name…I hope you are still around when I finally get this out! Lol!**

**SnitchWitch123- that's too bad. You were always one of my best reviewers. Well at least I know you are reading something since you are in the library. Lol. Who is a flirt? Cindy or Ria? Cindy probably. Well I hope you go to the library a lot!**

**Wow this is like one whole page of reviews. Hopefully I can squeeze out 5 pages for the story. I will try to make them longer now. Read On the story is coming…**

**NOW**

_Family Reunion_

My mum came as quickly as she could to me. Dad was right behind her though it was amazing how fast mum could be though she looked a lot larger than when I last saw her. Wait…isn't mum supposed to be in labor?

"Mum!" I said mainly out of surprise of seeing her out of bed.

"Oh Ria, dear, how nice…it is…to see…you." Mum said breathing pretty hard.

"Bella, that can't be good for you. Sit down. Hello Derek." Dad said quickly (using his nickname for mum) having finally caught up to mum.

"King James, Queen Isabelle," Derek said bowing politely.

"Oh yes, um, Peter! Could you show Prince Derek to a guest bedroom please?" I asked the nearest servant.

"Of course Princess Andrea. Follow me please." Peter said and Derek looked back helplessly. I was too busy with my parents to worry much though.

"Uh, Dad, I thought you said mum was having the baby?" I asked dad.

"Well, she was, sort of. It was false labor. This happens quite often when the parents are older in their years." Dad said. I gave a disgusted face.

"That was too much information, dad." I said.

"Yes and I am not that old," mum said a bit huffy-like. "It is also a very good thing it was only false labor because the baby would have had much less of chances of surviving had it been born now." Mum added.

"Alright, well, I am home now. So what's new?" I asked looking at my parents. I noticed quite a change in their appearance. They had a few wrinkles and I spotted a few gray hairs as well. They also had round circles under their eyes. They looked like they needed a lot of rest.

Both my parents eyed me warily. "Excuse me, but where have you been for the last twenty-four hours?" dad asked jokingly.

"Dad why don't you take a nap. You look like you could use it. I will have a little talk with mum about everything and then we will meet up for supper." I said getting a bit business like. "Derek can go horseback riding or something for a while."

"Derek's here? I didn't even notice. I will have to say hello to him really quick."mum said.

"Well I suppose. Are you up to helping your mum out?" dad asked.

"Of course, I am not five years old. Now go. You need the sleep. I can take care of it." I said pushing dad to the door.

"Alright, but if there is any problems just wake me up. Bella don't do anything to strain yourself. It is good for anyone." Dad said while leaving.

"I am not a baby." Mum grumbled.

"So have you gotten a nursery set up?" I asked mum once dad had shut the door.

"Yes and it is absolutely darling. There is little ducks and flowers all over. Dad was against the flowers, in case the baby is a boy, but I couldn't resist. Let me show you." Mum said and went out the door. She went to a room that was next to their bedroom. It was adorable.

The walls were all yellow and green and there was a small amount of lilies in the room. There was a rocking chair and ducks everywhere. There was a bed made out of oak for the baby. There was also some other furniture in there made of oak.

Mum sat down in the rocking chair. "It has been so long since there has been a baby around here and I am so ready for it. I can't believe I am going through this again." She said.

"Mum I need to talk to you. You know my curse. Well it's broken." I said. Mum looked at me skeptically.

"Really Ria be realistic." Mum said.

"I am ask me anything and I will lie." I told her.

"Fine, what is your favorite color?" she asked.

"Black."

"I always thought it was purple." Mum said.

"I was lying. And it is really blue."

"Ask me another question and I won't answer it at all." I said.

"Alright, Who do you fancy?" mum asked. I raised my eyebrows. "I can't help but be curious." I shook my head.

"Interesting, very interesting. I suppose you may be telling the truth. But you can tell me. Then I won't have to arrange a marriage if I know you are going somewhere." Mum said.

"What! I am only sixteen!" I said.

"So, I was married when I was eighteen and I had you by the time I was twenty-one. Age is only a number. But I agree. I don't want you marrying to young. You have to live your life a bit. Your father wants you to be ready to marry when you turn twenty and you need to have options open before then." Mum said.

"Well I do have a couple of people in mind." I said picturing each person I was thinking about.

"Well, spill!" mum said excitedly.

"Alright, you know one of the people but the other I don't think you do." I hinted.

"Give me names or letters at least." Mum said like a little girl.

"Okay, a D and a S." I told her, "but that is all the talk you will get out of me."

"Hmm, Dylan, Steven, Dennis, Dave, Duane, Dan, Don, Scott, Sable, Salem, Shoran…" mum said naming off people she knew.

"Let's go to dinner before you get a headache." I said grinning. She's never going to figure this out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Clarisse that dinner was lovely. It has been so long since I have eaten a home-cooked meal made by you. Thanks." I told my servant when dinner was over. Derek was practically glued to my side since I left the baby's room for dinner. He has been making sweet little comments all night though. That sort of makes up for him being annoying. But not completely.

"So have you picked out any names?" Derek asked.

"We have a few of our favorites saved." Dad said.

"Like what? Tell us, please." I begged dad.

"Well, these are really different from the ones we sent in the letter, for a boy we have Adam, Evan, and James/Jake picked out. And for a girl we have Emily, Alana, Camille, and Lillian." Dad told us.

"I really like Evan for a boy and Lillian for a girl."

"We have yet to pick out our favorites." Dad said.

"Well I think I am up for some fresh air. Would you like to join me Ria?" Derek asked.

"I would love to." I said and we walked outside. Meanwhile inside my mum had a brainstorm.

"Derek!" she said to my father. But we were ignorant to their whispering.

**Alright so that is five and a half pages total. It should be longer soon!**

"**I Love Rock'n Roll" (not really but who cares!),**

**whiskeygirl **


	16. A Moonlit Stroll

**Hello peoples! I have decided to get a chapter out so I hope y'all like it!**

**Momomonkey- thanks. I hope the chapters will get longer soon. It is kind of hard to find time to do everything so w/e. Thanks! Lol.**

**Littlelambug- hehe. Where do you think Ria get's it from? Lol. Yeah it is pretty obvious but a lot of stories are. It's how things get there that is interesting. Hope you update soon!**

**Lady Gwen- wow you have a lot of names! Lol. Do people call you Gwen or what? Since you got a lot of names you have many things to choose from.**

**Dancrchick- Okay stupid question but what does jk mean? JKRowling or what? I am glad you will be here the whole time. It makes me sad when I don't see some of my first reviewers reviewing. Lol. So thanks.**

**Belle Quest- Hasta Luego to you too. Don't know what it means but it must be good. Lol. Sorry I disappointed you but I don't think you wanted the innocent little baby to die did you? Well thanks for the review anyways.**

**Roxy- Well what girl doesn't want to be kissed, be popular, and be a princess? Many I am sure but I guess that's my story. I have very affectionate characters. Lol.**

**Rachel- I guess she had a blonde moment. Lol.**

**Shadowed Ambience- a mop is no better than a pitchfork! Leave me alone! Lol. Sorry. Went a little yoko there. They aren't horrible. My stories are just as bad I really need to fix them up. They are like mini soap operas. Lol.**

**Riley Clearwater- Really? I didn't really think I had a plot anymore. And what are your stories about? I am planning on checking them out but I would like a description of them. Thanks!**

**The Sexy Muffin- My old art teacher used to say the same thing! That is so weird! Lol. I shall try and I am glad that you like.**

**Warrior-wolf- That is a good idea but I think I will wait until another story to do that. This one has so much already that I don't think I will find room for that. But we shall see. Thanks for the idea and the review!**

**HottStuffMelv- I am sooooo sorry it has taken so long to update. I promise this will be out by tonight. I had it started but never got around to finishing it. Soorrryyy!**

**YoukoHieiLegolasGirl- Wow that's a mouthful! Glad you like!**

**Sirael- or Neha I am glad you find this story humorous. It was part of my intent on writing it. I think I will do another Ella Enchanted fic that will hopefully be way better than this. So tootles. Lol!**

**StardustFaerie- or Kaci, Okay I'm updating for you. I am glad you like the slang. Sometimes it gets kind of iffy so I don't know whether to use it or not. I know I like to think that my wit creates the scenes between them but I am afraid that is probably not it. Hope you stick round long nuff to read this!**

**Thanks guys!**

_A Moonlit Stroll_

Derek and I walked outside. The temperature was just right but it would soon be getting chilly out since the sun was setting. We were walking out in the gardens.

"There used to be a wooden swing out here that I would always play on when I was little. Let's go find it." I told Derek. He nodded his head saying yes so we began searching for the old, unused swing.

We found a small little archway covered with moss that we decided to go through. We saw my tiny swing in there hung from a tree. I walked in and motioned for Derek to follow.

I sat down on the swing praying that the rope would hold and that I wouldn't get stuck. Derek went behind me and gave me a push so I went above the ground a little. He kept pushing and each time I went a bit higher. It was nice that we didn't always have to talk to keep each other company.

As I was swinging I started to think about how things were in the beginning between us. I started laughing after thinking about how things are now.

"What is so funny?" Derek asked not realizing how pretty her laugh was until then.

"I was just thinking about when we first met. I wasn't thrilled at the prospect of meeting you that much."

Derek laughed, "Yes and I suppose I didn't help things much. Why did we get so close?"

"I think it's because our parents forced us. Or it could possibly be because you are such a good kisser." I said laughing. Derek blushed.

"I am sorry. I was in the heat of the moment. I didn't see you resisting it though." He shot back, angry that I had got him. That did get me though.

"Well, uh, I, um, didn't want to hurt your feelings? Yeah! I didn't want to hurt your feelings." I said uncertainly.

"Uh-huh, that sounded a little doubtful to me." Derek said.

"Well…" I started but didn't finish because the one side of the swing suddenly snapped and I screamed. I grabbed onto the side that wasn't brokenand jumped down. Derek tried to catch me but fell down with me. We started laughing and our previous conversation was forgotten.

"So…do you think you could get up? It's a bit uncomfortable down here." Derek said once we had stopped laughing.

I looked at him and realized it was quite an awkward. With any one else I would have been blushing by now but with Derek I was pretty used to it. "I suppose."

"Thanks," Derek said once I had scooted off of his body. "My neck hurts a bit." He said. I went and started to give him a massage when we heard a gunshot.

"What is going on?" I spoke in a soft whisper. "Let's go." I said standing and leading the way to the palace.

"Ria, are you sure we are going the right way? This is taking longer than before." Derek asked after ten minutes of twists and turns.

"Of course it is. I could walk in this garden with my eyes shut." I said though biting my lip at the same time.

"I think I will lead for a while." Derek said stepping in front of me. "We have to be nearly there-oof." Derek said as he banged into a wall. Dead end.

"I have an idea, not a good one but if it gets us out of here then I will be happy. Lucinda, Lucinda, come to my aid." I spoke confidently.

Not a minute later came the putrid smell of lilacs and Lucinda appeared not as lovely as before but she was here all the same.

"Yes dear, what is it that you need?" Lucinda asked tiredly.

"Well could you show us a way out of this garden. We are terribly lost. Please." I asked with my best puppy face.

"Umm, you see I can't use magic to get you out. That would be big magic." Lucinda said sadly.

"But you used big magic on me when you gave me those curses." I told her. "And besides you can just show us, you know, by walking." I said slightly sarcastically.

"I gave you a curse? I don't remember. I suppose I could show you out though." Lucinda said thoughtfully.

"Okay then, let's get going." Derek said ready to get out of here.

"First we go this way, then this, and take a right here." She said as we followed her. Eventually the palace doors came into sight.

"Many thanks Lucinda," I said.

"No problem dears, I am pleased to help." She said and with a poof was gone.

"That turned out to be pleasanter than I would have thought after all I have heard about Lucinda." Derek said sitting down on a bench. I sat next to him and recalled Ella's tale.

"Yeah, I bet that would've been hard to deal with." I said.

"Uh-huh, my mom said…" but I never found out what she said because at that moment we were both knocked out cold. Neither of us awakened until it was pitch black outside.

I opened my eyes and looked around myself. I knew we were in the forest because I could feel dew seeping through my dress. My, won't Clarisse be mad when I get home. That reminded me of the current situation and I looked around for Derek but I got no luck. I whispered his name. This time I struck gold. He called back to me from somewhere behind my back. I figured we were both tied to the tree and he was on the other side.

My luck soon ran out as I seen a torch get lit about twenty feet away from me. It soon came closer to me until I saw the face of my captor. He looked oddly familiar. Especially his eyes. ! OMG! NOW I REMEMBER. I tried to scream but he covered my mouth quickly…with his lips! Once he pulled away I spat on him.

"Hmm, you were less into that than last time. We shall see that that changes." Said the man in a cold voice, otherwise known as…

"Lord Stephan, how shall I kill you today?" I asked in a hopefully menacing voice.

"Nice try but you are the one who is tied up and it is going to stay that way until I get what I want." Lord, my butt, Stephan said.

"Which would be what Your Ugliness?" I asked.

"Kyrria," he said in a slow voice. "As well as you."

I snorted, "Good luck with that." I told him laughingly.

"Thanks." He said and doused the torch with water. "See you in the morning."

"Right back atchya, Hemeroid." I said.

"What…did you say?" he asked turning around.

"Good night." I have to be careful from now on.

**Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo SSSSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!**

**I was WAY more busy than I planned to be this spring so I didn't get to finishing this chapter. It turned out a bit differently than I planned but a good different. I am busy with track so I didn't get a chance and didn't feel like updating until now but track will be done with in about a week so will school (well more like 2 weeks but whose counting?) and I will have plenty of time for this. I want to finish this up soon so probably 5-10 more chapters hopefully, maybe, probably more. Will update soon!**

**Lurv Ya, **

**whiskeygirl**

**p.s. D.N.Q.**


	17. Kidknapped

**I am done with school! I know you all are thinking "You SUCK" but its not my fault. Think more updates soon instead! Now I am going to start the reviews right off.**

**Ladeportista4- I know, I know I am going to work on that. Sometimes I just forget and I have been busy lately so yea. Sorry I didn't email you but you will find out soon the reasons concerning why he kidknapped them. Trust me I am going to have fun with the next couple of chapters.**

**Flamingirl- it means Dearly NOT Queerly. I thought it was really funny when I heard it. He was the guy who Ria danced with and was mesmerized by. He kissed her then too!**

**Belle Quest- Happy to be of service to you.**

**Dancrchick- Self confidence can be a good thing until people start getting annoyed at your antics.**

**Warrior-wolf- OOooooo I love soccer too! They just got a girls league at my school this year and I can't wait to play. I know! Nine more days for me!**

**Momomonkey- Nope still alive and rearing to go!**

**Shadowed Ambience- sporks? Would that be a mop and a pitchfork?**

**Sirael- me too!**

**Smittened by Marauders- you should check out my new HP story if going by your name is correct.**

**StardustFaerie- Glad to here it! I try!**

**HottStuffMelv- No he is the guy she danced with at one of the balls and was hypnotized by him. Go back a couple of chapters and you will see. Sorry!**

**Shards of Dawn- tear thanks!**

**Youko- I had to shorten it up, sorry. I know...Arty.**

_Kidknapped_

Well here I sit. Obviously I can't get to sleep but I do hear the light snoring of two men.

I am currently busying myself by trying to untie this stupid knot that is keeping me (and Derek) from freedom. After five more minutes of no success I just go into thinking really hard. Hmm...Lucinda seems very sneaky lately and I have a hunch, though it is very unprincess-like to have a hunch, that she lead us here purposely. I can't believe I liked kissing Lord Stephan before! Yuck! His kisses seem so slobbery and disgusting compared to a certain prince I know. I am not even going to start with that. I don't even know when I started liking him so much. We just started kissing a lot and never noticed others very often.

"Snnnnnnnnooendmklsa" I guess someone sleep talks. Hmm who is it.

"Riaaaaa, come back!" I'm here, I'm here!

"Don't kiss him! NO! Don't you know how I feel! HE is EVIL, he only wants your money! I actually love you!" Oh no, that sounds an awful lot like Derek. Please wake up! I can't stand this. -Silence- That is almost worse than the screaming. Almost being the key word.

"Finally! Would you shut up. I know you can see the future but we don't need to hear about it. Some people around here are trying to sleep." Came Stephan's voice from behind me. From what I gather he just punched him or knocked him out or something.

I heard him muttering as he walked to his bed or sleeping place or whatever. I look up and see a hint of pink in the distances telling of sunrise coming soon. It reminded me of the all-nighter that Sydney and I pulled a long time ago, or so it seems. Hold on...did he say Derek can see the future? That is a topic we will have to speak upon soon.

And wait did he say he loved me? He did! Does that make me happy or upset? Judging by the butterflies in my stomach have all taken off and do every time he is near me, I would say it makes me happy. I can't wait to speak to him alone! OKay this is a serious situation and even if he loves me I need to calm down! Breathe...count to ten...1...2...3...4...5..6..7..8...9...10...Alright I am better now. Think of a way to get us out of here. I have got to stop talking to myself. It will cause myself to go crazy.

"Pstt! Ria!" whispered Derek from behind me. Guess he wasn't unconcious.

"What!" I whispered back.

"You okay?" he whispered. Aww how sweet! He cares!

"I'm fine. You? It sounded like he kicked you or something." I called to him.

"Well he took a swipe at me but I faked being hit so he would leave. I'm good though. What did I say to bug him so much? I can't usually recall what I dream." he called back. I debated on what to tell him. Guys do have a lot of pride you know. And it would probably embarass him if I told what he DID dream so I settled for a little tweak of the truth.

"You were kind of yelling about saving someone." I told him.

"Oh, I wonder who it is...could it be...nah...but maybe...no...I leave it open to discussion." Derek muttered to himself probably with the idea that I couldn't hear him, on the contrary I heard every word.

The sun rose higher and into dawn. It was getting very boring just sitting there so I started muttering some random songs.

_When I was just a little girl my mama used to tuck into bed and she'd read me a story._

_It always was about a princess in distress and how a guy would save her and end up with the glory._

_I'd lie in bed and think about the person that I wanted to be. Then one day I realized a fairie-tale life wasn't for me._

_I don't wanna be like Cinderella, sitting in a dark cold dusty cellar, waiting for somebody to come and set me free._

_I don't wanna be that someone waiting fora handsome prince to come and save me. No I will survive without somebody on my side. Don't wanna be no no no no I'd rather rescue myself._

"That was cool." I heard Derek say kind of loudly because by the end of the song I was clapping and moving around as much as I could while still tied to a tree. I hadn't meant for him to hear but I heard enough embarassing things from him today that I guess I returned the favor.

"Really? I just heard some people singing it once when I was in town and it really stuck in my head." I told him.

"Wow. And I thought Ayorthans were the real singers. Gondola has some singing talent too I guess." Derek whispered, mostly to himself. Dang! And we were almost even for a minute.

"Yes that was a real treat. But the only way you will be saved, I am afraid, is by an army of soldiers. And considering the conditions, it might be a while before they even know where to look." Stephan said. He lost the 'lord' part of his name the minute he knocked us out.

"Well my parents will not rest until we are found, that I am certain of." Derek told him off confidently.

"You will not be certain of much when I am through with you two." he said as if daring us to object. Being my stupid self, did.

"I am certain you are a stubborn jacka$$." I replied smugly and yes princesses aren't protected from all violent things, be it words or swords. I was soon slapped across the face and it smarted to the touch, though I couldn't touch it that is besides the point. After my lovely solo act, I felt very weak at having tears come to my eyes. It wasn't because he slapped me, but because it hurt so bad!

"I have my work cut out for me. It will be tough to whip you into my desired wife but I shall wait no longer. Consider this the start of our engagement." he said while kneelling down and slipping a, though I hate to say it, gorgeous ring on my ring finger. It was a ruby surrounded by onyx stones.

Though after my initial state of shock, I was indignant. After all I was a princess and I wasn't even of age yet to marry. Plus there are many other fish in the sea and I don't want to be stuck with the shark. But after that slap I learned it would be wise to keep my mouth shut, especially if I have no way to defend myself.

Stephan turned around with a smirk on his face and stalked away. I made faces at him the whole time. I know childish, but I was really mad. And I was starting to get sore from leaning on the tree all night.

Several minutes later Stephan came back with some berries and water. I looked at him suspiciously.

"What you didn't think I wouldn't feed my future wife did you? I have to keep you...shapely." He said evilly. I half gagged. He came to me and forced the berries in my mouth. I chewed and swallowed, half because I washungry and the other halfwas because I was too tired from my sleepless night to realize whatI wasdoing,and soon my eyelids closed.

**Sorry but this seemed a good place to stop. It has been so long since I have typed in how Ria would think that I got a little away of what she is normally like but in most stories thecharacters evolve into new...views I guess. Sorry for the swearing bit in there but I couldn't refrain from calling him that. Oh and she is coming off as being put to sleep not falling a sleep at the end ofthechap. Song is from Cheetah Girls. Kinda cheesy Iknow but it kinda fit don't ya think? I have had this on my Login thingy for a week and have been working on it little by little and I am finally done. OH and the engagement ring is special too. It has a hidden meaning about Stephan which shouldn't be hard to figure out and isn't really important to the story but I thought it was kinda neat. See if you can figure it out. (think colors) Sorry for bad spelling can't figure out how to use spellcheck on this thing. This chapter has been really fun to type. Umm...I don't claim any of the songs in my story they belong to the writers, singers etc. I don't think I have done that yet...So review and read the update on my HP story. It is coming soon!**

**xoxoxoxo,**

**scooby-doo-poo**

**p.s. d.n.q. (dearly NOT queerly)**

**p.p.s. changed my pen name you like?**


	18. Who are you?

**Okay you are about to get a very soap opera-ish chapter so I don't blame you if you back out now. I am also going to shorten up the replies to reviews so if I don't say much to you its nothing personal!**

**Warrior-Wolf- yea same here. Though I am the oldest and so I am doing the hitting but oh well.**

**Hermmie-Thanks for the review. I will explain the meaning, just scroll down.**

**StardustPixie- No I didn't but I am trying to get my chapters better. There are varying opinions of my name. I was debating about putting DeppGirl but I have to wait another six months to do that now.**

**ElvenSilver- Love the new name!**

**Riley Clearwater- I like your stories too. Girl, you gotta update! lol, its girl right? just to make sure**

**Arty- I am going to type your name as Arty from now on OK. Look at the end of this to see what it means.**

**Flamingirl- kinda confused me there. What he did is wrong? Well you win some and you lose some. Please scroll down for meaning.**

**White Camellia- Cool penname. I have a brother with a name similar to yours. Lol.**

**Hey Up-Date- lol! I am going to a new school now but I used to go to a small rural school before. I am excited about the change.**

**Ok the ring kind of stood for Stephans heart and it is going black or something along those lines. Stupid I know. Thought it would be neat. w/e. Oh and how old would you say I was by my writing? Just take a guess and tell me in a review and if someone gets it right I will dedicate the chapter to them or something!**

_Who are you?_

I found myself in a similar predicament as yesterday, at least I think it was yesterday, as I was tied to yet another tree. I know it was a different tree since this time I could see Derek. (He is currently sleeping on my shoulder.(He is really cute when he is sleeping...(Focus!)))

Anyway, I have know idea what those berries did. Did they make me fall asleep? Or was it for some sick pleasure of -shudder- Stephan's? Nice. I just woke Derek up. Stupid involuntary shudder!

"Morning," Derek said eyeing me sleepily.

"Morning," I replied back though not sleepily. "Sorry I woke you up. I was just...thinking."

"That's alright. I have gotten more than enough sleep in the past few days than I ever had before. I wonder wear that guy goes off to while he leaves us here? Does he think we will just sit here and not try to escape?"

"Well, he might know more than you think. He probably has guards surrounding us just out of our eye-sight. Did you see him since yesterday?" I questioned.

"Actually, I heard him muttering something when he thought we were asleep."

"What did he say?"

"Who?

I looked at him for a minute, thinking that the fresh air was going to his head, "Stephan, you dolt, who else?"

"Oh, him, he was saying something about thinking you would recognize him from when you were kids and saying he liked his old name, Jeremy I think it was, better. Did you know a Jeremy when you were younger?" Derek asked suspiciously. I racked my brain thinking for a while. That name, Jeremy, did sound familiar. Wait a minute. It couldn't possibly be...

"I did know a Jeremy when I was around eight years old but he would be the only one. It couldn't possibly be the same person. We haven't talked to each other in years." I said thoughtfully. Derek looked to be deep in thought too.

"Were you close to Jeremy?" he asked, and if I am correct, in an almost jealous tone.

"Yes, I was. He was my best friend until-" But I stopped. Partlyat the sad look on Derek's face and partly because I was about to reveal my biggest secret, my curse. I looked over at him and was so tempted to kiss him. I just wanted to bring a smile or anything back to his face. I would have kissed him too, if he hadn't spoken.

"Maybe that's why he is doing this. Because he wanted to still be your friend but you weren't. Maybe this is just an act to try and get you to like him again." he said so wisely that I would have thought he was talking about himself if I had just joined the conversation.

I backed up and looked at him, "So your saying he changed his name, hunted us down, kidknapped us, and is forcing me to marry him, just so I will be his friend?" I asked incredulously.

"Well, to an extremity I suppose, but yes, that is what I think he did." he said solemnly. He looked so serious I almost laughed.

"Who would go to such desperate lengths to get me to like them?" I asked wonderously. Am I that special?

"You'd be surprised at what a man who is in love will do." he said with the same tone as before. It caused me to shudder again, but at the truth of his words.

"Now your telling me he loves me?" I asked jokingly, trying to lighten the mood.

"I am telling you he is not far from it." he said still in that extremely serious voice of his.

"Uh-huh, well I am going to ask him about everything when he comes back." I said and as if on cue Stephan came walking into the campsite. I looked at Derek and smirked. This would be fun.

"Oy! Jeremy! Are you in love with me?" I asked yelling across the clearing to him. At the abruptness at which he stopped I gulped and began thinking that there was truth in Derek's words. I also thought I should have stayed quiet but, alas, when do I listen to my excellent advice?

Jeremy/Stephan turned and looked at me so slowly that I clutched at Derek's hand. He gave my handa reassuring squeeze. Stephan swept over so quickly that I thought it was because of my closeness to Derek, but then I remembered what I just said and dropped the thought.

"What did you say?" he asked in a slow, cold way. I repeated what I said. Then he got a maniac-like glint in his eye and started to rant.

"I guess you figured me out. Yes I am Jeremy. Your old friend. Hmm...but how come I am not close to me any longer? Oh thats right, because you pushed me away! You got close with that Sydney girl. A worse taste then I would ever have imagined! You chose a simple peasant girl over a duke? How mad can you get! I will have you know girls were swarming over me, but no, I was waiting for you to come back and want me. What a fool I was! Well I will get my revenge for those wasted years! Here I have something to show you!" He took out a knife. I screamed shrilly, thinking he was about to stab Derek or me. "Shut up you silly girl! Why would I kill you now after loving you for almost 8 years? I am only cutting the rope."

And he sliced the rope in half, though that waspretty stupid since Derek slid out from the tree and tackled Jeremy to the ground. I screamed again as that seemed to be the right thing to do. Then using quick thinking I grabbed the rope and picked up the knife Jeremy had dropped. I threw the knife unde a bush and ran over to where Derek and Jeremy were rolling and punching each other on the ground.

I couldn't figure out how to tie Jeremy up without getting Derek caught in the trap as well but I tried my best. I did get a shot once they were standing again. Derek pushed Jeremy backwards and I tripped him. He fell and the wind was knocked out of him. I took my chance and tied him up at the feet. Derek then held his arms behind his back so I could tie his upper body. Then we waited for him to catch his breath so we could talk to him again.

"What were you going to show me?" I asked him but he refused to answer. Derek had gotten up to look around.

"Hey, Ria, I think I found what he was talking about." Derek said and he pulled a tied-up Sydney out from a nearby bush. She looked worn and tired and she also looked very upset. I screamed once again and ran and got the knife I had just thrown underneath the bush. Sydney looked terrified for a minute like she thought I was going to kill her, but she calmed down when I cut the ropes. Then we hugged each other.

"Are you alright?" she nodded

"Were there any guards out there?" Derek asked. She shook her head no.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well, I was working in my mum's shop and he came in and told me someone was in trouble so I rushed outside to help and he pretty much knocked me out and dragged me here." Iglared angrily at Jeremy and he seemed to shrink at my gaze. I was slightly impressed that he had managed to do all of this on his own. I walked over to Jeremy, holding the knife, if he had any accomplices. He nodded. I asked who they were and he said "Walter."

Walter! I should have known! What is this? The people-who-want-to-marry-Ria-but-can't-club?

"We didn't want you to end up with him so we figured that one of us would be better than him." At him he glanced at Derek. I took off the ring and threw it at Jeremy.

"Even though the ring is pretty, I don't accept things from people who mean ill of me." I told him and turned around. "By the way, do you have a horse we could use considering it is a long way back to the castle?" He nodded. "Good we need something to put you on so you can lead us back." He looked shocked that we were taking him along. I scoffed at him. "What did you think we were going to leave you here to be eaten by wolves? Not a bad idea but we don't know our way back and I am kind. We will put you in the dungeons when we get back." I said. And we made our weay to the castle. We must have made an odd group when we arrived but it was so welcoming to be back to civilization that none of us really cared.

**Wow I had some long paragraphs. Anywho, I was surprised at how I made this turn out. I swear I thought I would have about twenty more chapters to go but now I think it is more along the lines of two chapters. It is sad how this is ending so soon. I think I might have finished everything a little too soon but that is alright. I am thinking a ball next chap? Gotta have one more before the end! lol! Song suggestions please! And anyone want a prequel? Ok um tell me how you liked it. And I mentioned Jeremy in the first chapter but I didn't plan for it to be used later. Oh well. So review and well see you soon!**

**-tearfully yours-,**

**scooby-doo-poo**


	19. Dear Diary

**Ok I lied. This is going to be the final chapter of WUAS. It was a nice ride until the end and I am really glad so many of you stuck with me through this. I know I haven't been up to par on my last chapters and really I would redo alot of them, but considering this is my first big (and probably last) fanfic I guess it went pretty well. I am going to change my name (for the last time) to DeppGirl once this is finished. I really did like doing all of this for you and I hope you enjoyed it. Enough of my big speech. My last bunch of replies for reviews for this story.**

**Riley Clearwater- yea its been that way a lot lately.**

**Flammingirl- yes saddly I don't know what happened last chapter either. I musta been really doped up or something cause it- to put lightly- sucked on ice. Um Jeremy was mentioned in the first chapter as a friend of Ria's. Sydney was mentioned then too as Ria's new best friend to replace Jeremy. And everything else...I don't know how to answer. If you reread the chapter a couple of times maybe you will understand better. I seriously am disappointed with how I did everything last chap but I was getting really tired of dragging out this story (I should have finished it before the whole kidknapping thing. I don't know why I did that.) and I wanted to finish it before I completely lost ambition to, as you can see from my lengthy update periods and short chaps. I really am sorry about that everyone! So I don't mind about the flamer.I really would have been surprised if I didn't get at least one flame for that last chapter. I am flaming myself right now. But now on to a big self-confidence booster.**

**ElvenSilver- I would say he was. And not a sequel but a possible prequel (I highly doubt it though) It was fun and I DID like seeing that reviewer alert email in my inbox every now and then.**

**Elyse Bennet- Thanks for the vote of confidence. I am glad I couldkeep someone entertained. I think they were missing for a grand total of two days-tops. I don't think I am going to have a ball anymore but with my crazy mind maybe I will. **

**Breathless74- Is this your first review? Ya I agree with you totally.**

**Warrior-Wolf- Thanks its nice to have such a chipper review. Loved all the reviews.**

**Longest A/N ever has ended. Thanks for the confidence and its been a great ride. Love all ya who read or even just checked out the story, though I favor the ones who push that little button and type a few words to me.I am putting way too much into the ending of this story but it has been my biggest storyso...(readers chuck tomatos on stage and turn to leave)...ok ok enough of the sob story.Da Last Chapterla. I suck at Spanish.**

_Dear Diary_...

June 3,

Ihad a splendid time last night. Let me remind you of what happened. First we were kidknapped. Then Jeremy a.k.a. Stephan went biserk. Derek and I fought him and untied Sydney, one of my best friends. She was tied up to give Jeremy an edged and revenge but let's just say that backfired. We came back to the castle with a tied up Jeremy and a disheveled Sydney to find a palace that was in a state of utmost confusion with people running around searching for two people otherwise known as Derek and I. Once they realize who we are everyone pauses looks amazed then gets a big ball organized to celebrate finding us, since they have put the commoners on high alert to look for us. Everyone is all fine and dandy, except me since I haven't seen hide nor hair of my especial someone, and all of you probably know who that is.

Then why is it that I am saying I had a splendid time last night? That is because of what happened later on during the night but at the time I was quite...displeased, if you will. Soon of course Derek showed up as if he new I wasn't happy and asked to take a walk. And I agreed joking that as long as we didn't get lost again I would.

We walked for quite some time talking about nothing but thinking about everything. That is how conversations with Derek are. They appear to be about nothing but they really make you think. Though quite often our talks are debates about something we have differing views on, but those are as just as fun as romantic whisperings.

Somehow we got to talking about the subject of marriage. And, even though I should have seen it coming, I didn't, since when I am with Derek most everything else slips from my mind. But Derek slowly bent on one knee and raised his hand holding a ring, a ring that was famous for having been Queen Ella's engagement ring, a ring that was famous for the silver band and large emerald in the center with two diamonds on either side, a ring that was famous for the attention most girls give so they can be the ones to wear it, yes it was this ring he was holding up to me as he asked those four little words that made my heart stop and then begin again with a brighter look on life. It was this ring he slid on my finger with a tender hand and loving smile and it was this ring that was on my hand as I held Derek's hand as we slowly walked back to the castle to make our announcement. Need I say more?

June 4,

We have just told Ella and Char, as they prefer me to call them, about our engagement and they are ecstatic. We won't be getting married for several years yet, but they are already starting to prepare for the combining of our two countries, since Gondola is small enough to be just a large village for Frell. I think everyone is happy about this arrangement except for the Ayorthian Royals but everyone can't be pleased. Paige and Kyle are planning a wedding for sometime in the near future. Everything is turning out splendidly.

December 3,

Guess what! Mum just had a baby girl! I am a big sister now! It is so exciting. They are naming her Lily Rose. I love the name. I am going to have her be a flower girl at my wedding! Oh my! I will be getting married and she will only be about three. Oh well. She is very darling. I am glad mum decorated the room the way she did. Lily Rose will love it!

_Two years later_

May 9,

Paige and Kyle were married today. It was a very sweet and secluded affair. Only family and close friends were invited. I was the Maid of Honor and Derek was Best Man. After the wedding they had a very large reception to which all the kingdom was invited. You wouldn't think there would be enough room in a castle for all the kingdom but evidently there was. Paige and Kyle left soon after to go on their honeymoon. I am very happy for them and I am excited about my own future.

_Two more years later_

June 2,

Derek and I were finally married today! If you don't remember June 2 is the day he purposed 4 years ago. Little Lily Rose was flower girl. She is very cute and quite becoming four year old if I do say so myself. She is like a miniature me around. She will keep mum and dad busy for quite some time yet. Though she wasn't cursed like I was. Lily Rose wore arose colored dress and carried a basket full of Lily petals. Sydney was my Maid of Honor since Paige was in no condition for it. She is carrying her second child. Derek hada Knight who is very close to him be Best Man. Icarried a bouquet oflilies to the altar where I was joined with the man I love.

There was a spectacular reception for us. We left about halfway into the night to go to a faraway country ofFrance for our honeymoon. We loved every minute of time we had together.

_One year later_

August 17,

Today I had my first child. A boy. We called him Evan. Heis already quite mischievousas he opened his eyes within two hours of being born. I am emmensly tired but even more proud of my son than words can describe. We haven't seen anything of a certain person who I won't name for fear of jynxing it. I look forward to the future.

_Two and a half years later_

February11,

I had a daughter today. She will most likely be my last child. Two's seem to be a lucky number. We called her Eleanor after her Grandmother. We decided to keep with tradition. Though Paige wasn't called Eleanor but oh well. This will bethe last timeI write in you my faithful diary, since I will be passing you down to Ellie, that's what we are going to call her. I have to take time to wean myself from you so that I can give you to Ellie without wanting to grab you back and keep writing so for maybe the final time,

Ria

**FIN**

**Done, complete, over, stop, finished, finale, end, or it could just be the beginning, nah its the end. Glad to have everyone read I hope this is a better chapter than my others. I like it best so far. I thinkit is agoodending. Well please review and in advance thanks to everyone. You've been great! I might submit what I had typed for a prequel again and if I get better response maybeI will continue.There are probably tons of mistakes in this but I really want to give this too you so,**

**without further adou,**

**scooby-doo-poo (or DeppGirl depending on when you read this)**


End file.
